


Sebuah Catatan Perjalanan Paw Patrol

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Backstory, Bahasa Indonesia, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: "Memang, Paw Patrol adalah satu-satunya regu penyelamat yang aktif bekerja di Adventure Bay. Namun, pernahkah terpikir oleh kalian, bagaimana caranya kami semua bisa bergabung menjadi satu tim? Itu semua bukan hal yang mudah, awalnya.Semua mempunyai cerita sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi kepada merekasebelum masuk di grup ini..."





	1. Chase dan Ryder: Awal Mula Kita Semua

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya, ini adalah 'lanjutan' dari [puisi yang ditulis waktu #MariBerpuisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13179873/chapters/30466593), lebih tepatnya "Harapan Besar Bermula Dari Impian Kecil". Udah janji mau bikin cerita fullnya saat libur, dan Alhamdulillah udah selesai! ~~Walaupun ngaret seminggu dari waktu semestinya~~
> 
> Simply put, ini menceritakan tentang 'backstory' semua anjing, termasuk Ryder itu sendiri (bersama dengan Chase). Ini bukan canon sih, tapi ya... I believe some of these have their own lores.
> 
> Disclaimer ada di ujung dunia~ /salah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awal mula Paw Patrol itu... sebetulnya dari mimpi kecilku dulu. Aku sangat suka dengan ide bahwa kita bisa berguna bagi orang lain dengan menolong mereka. Ayahku mendengarku, dan ceritaku dimulai, bersama dengan Chase..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagian ini menceritakan bagaimana Paw Patrol bisa terbentuk, secara dasar. Ngeliat dari canon lore, kayanya Chase deket banget sama Ryder sebagai Peliharaan-Pemilik karena memang mereka berdua anggota paling pertama.

_**Dulunya aku hanya berandai-andai** _  
_**Bagaimana rasanya menolong publik?** _  
_**Sebuah impian, dari Ryder cilik** _  
_**Tapi ternyata, impian itu bukan hanya mimpi.** _

_**Sebuah kepercayaan diturunkan kepadaku** _  
_**“Aku harus menjaga seluruh menara itu!?”** _  
_**Entahlah, harus apa aku di situ** _  
_**Hingga mereka menghadiahiku anjing baru.** _

* * *

 “Tunggu, apa!?” Aku kaget tidak karuan. Aku tidak bermimpi, kan?

“Iya. Ini adalah peninggalan kakek dari ibu walikota dulu. Ayah sudah membetulkan beberapa hal yang rusak di markas ini, tapi ayah tidak mungkin tinggal di sini. Memang, kamu masih terlalu muda, namun ayah percayakan semuanya kepadamu, Ryder sayang.” Ayahku menjelaskan semuanya. “Dan aku mau kamu bertemu dengan walikota Adventure Bay. Namanya Ibu Goodway.” Dia juga memperkenalkanku kepada seseorang.

“Oh, halo! Kamu pasti Ryder.” Ibu yang disebut oleh ayahku langsung menjabat tanganku.

“Halo juga, bu. Iya, ibu betul.” Aku bersikap sopan, walaupun sebetulnya aku masih gugup dan kaget, masih belum percaya. Toh, namanya juga orang yang baru dikenal.

“Ibu akan menjadi penanggung jawab dirimu selama menjadi penghuni Adventure Bay. Untuk biaya hidup, akan ibu tanggung semuanya dengan uang kota. Tapi sebagai konsekuensinya, kamu harus menjaga menara ini. Menara ini sudah ada sejak awal Adventure Bay ditemukan oleh kakekku. Ceritanya panjang, namun itu tidak terlalu penting.” Aku terus mendengarkan seluruh cerita ibu walikota.

“Baiklah, jika ibu merasa itu tidak penting.” Aku mengangguk pelan. “Oh iya, ayah, aku... aku harus apa dengan menara ini?”

“Nah, itu kejutan keduanya. Ayah membawakan sesuatu.” Ayahku berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang dari tadi ada di mobil, namun ditutup dengan sebuah kain. Aku penasaran dari tadi itu apa sih sebetulnya.

“Apa itu?” tanyaku.

“Bukalah.” Dia menaruh kotak itu dengan perlahan. Namun, setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, sepertinya itu bukan kotak biasa.

Aku membuka kainnya, dan...

“Ayah memberikanku seekor anjing!?” bertambahlah kejutan untukku. Dan hampir saja aku bingung mau mengatakan apa saat melihat seekor anjing kecil yang lucu sedang tertidur di dalam kotak, maksudku kandang, itu.

“Iya. Dan itu bukan anjing biasa! Oke, untuk sementara, ayah akan berbicara dengan ibu walikota tentang kependudukanmu di sini. Setelah itu ayah akan langsung kembali ke rumah. Kamu baik-baik ya di sini, jaga markas ini dengan baik. Kemampuanmu sudah melebihi anak di usiamu, jadi aku yakin kamu akan cepat terbiasa.” Ayah mengelus rambutku dengan kasar.

Aku langsung balas memeluk ayahku. “Doakan aku ya, ayah. Semoga aku bisa berguna untuk Adventure Bay.” pintaku.

“Tentu. Ini juga salah satu impianmu dulu kan?” Ayah tersenyum. “Oke, ayah tinggal ya!”

Aku masih tidak percaya. Aku hanya melongo saja melihat ayahku dan ibu walikota pergi meninggalkanku dengan sebuah kandang anjing. Aku mengintip sekali lagi ke dalam kandang itu, dan aku lihat anjing itu masih tertidur. Lucunya, aku bisa mendengar dengkurannya yang lebih terdengar seperti dengkuran... anak kecil? Entahlah. Satu kata; itu imut.

“Mungkin aku bisa mengelilingi markas terlebih dahulu. Biar aku bawa kandang ini bersamaku.” Gumamku, sambil mengangkat kandang itu perlahan-lahan.

* * *

**_Chase, nama anjing yang diberikan_**  
**_Dia adalah anjing yang bersahabat_**  
**_Dan karena ayah, dia bisa bicara_ **  
**_Sungguh teknologi yang luar biasa_.**

* * *

Setelah hampir mengelilingi seluruh markas, mulai dari ruang santai hingga ruang pantau di lantai atas, aku pergi menuju garasi bawah tanah. Aku menunggu sebentar di situ, sambil melihat sekitar. Saat aku berkeliling, aku mendengar sebuah suara.

“Uhm... aku di mana...?”

Tunggu. “Siapa itu?” tanyaku kaget.

“S-siapapun itu, bisa tolong keluarkan aku dari kandang ini?” suara itu meminta. Kandang? Sebentar... jangan-jangan...?

Aku mendekati kandang anjing itu dan...

“Tolong?” Anjing itu...!

“KAMU BISA BICARA!?” Oh tolonglah, apakah hari ini bisa lebih aneh? Aku tidak sengaja melempar kandang itu.

“OW!” aku dengar dia meringis kesakitan.

“Maaf! Kamu tidak apa-apa!?” Aku panik, dan langsung menolongnya. Aku segera membuka kandangnya dan mengeluarkan anjing malang itu.

“Hngh... maaf aku mengejutkanmu...” dia terlihat pusing. Aku tidak terlalu tahu harus apa selain mengelus kepalanya.

“Maaf ya. Aku kaget. Maksudku... aku tidak pernah melihat binatang bicara dengan bahasa manusia yang sangat jelas.” Aku meminta maaf.

“Tentu, uh... namamu pasti Ryder, kan?” Anjing itu langsung menebak namaku.

“ _Loh_? Kamu tahu dari mana?” tanyaku.

“Ma-maaf. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. T-tapi boleh tolong turunkan aku?” rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya.

“Ah! Maaf! Aku juga sepertinya tidak sopan.” Aku tertawa gugup sambil menaruh anjing _German Shepherd_ itu di lantai.

“Oke, um... namaku Chase. Aku memang awalnya anjing biasa, namun berkat bantuan teknologi dari ayahmu, aku bisa bicara. Lihat kalungku ini?” Anjing itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Ah, jadi ayahku yang membuat dirimu bisa berbicara?” tanyaku.

“Tidak hanya itu. Ada sesuatu di dirimu, menurut ayahmu, yang membuatmu bisa bicara kepadaku,atau mungkin beberapa anjing lainnya. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi... yang aku tahu, kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain. Jujur, aku sendiri pun ragu jika kalungku adalah yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas kemampuanku.” Chase terlihat kebingungan.

“Heh, ayahku itu ajaib, bagaikan penyihir, namun hidup di zaman modern. Tidak perlu dibahas terlalu dalam, yang penting kamu bisa bicara dan kita harus menempati menara ini.” Aku hanya tertawa, dan dia balas tertawa, walaupun kebingungan masih terlihat jelas di raut mukanya.

“Kita akan mengerti sendiri nanti, sepertinya.” Chase tertawa kecil. “Ah iya, aku juga sudah diberitahukan oleh ayahmu bahwa kamu akan menempati menara ini, dan tugasku adalah membantumu. Jadi... aku akan siap melayanimu, tuan Ryder!” dia bersikap sangat formal.

“He-hei, apa betul ayah yang menyuruhmu memanggilku tuan?” Aku terkejut.

“Seperti itulah kira-kira.” Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Chase, tidak. Aku melarang siapapun untuk memanggilku dengan formal sekali. Maksudku, aku hanya 9 tahun, oke? Dan lagi, aku juga tidak mengendalikan semua di sini. Aku pasti akan butuh bantuan orang. Chase, kamu adalah peliharaanku, dan aku mau kamu memperlakukan diriku layaknya pemilikmu yang senang jika diajak main olehmu, oke?” Aku menolak dengan agak tegas. Maksudku, gila saja ya anak kecil berusia 9 tahun dipanggil “Tuan”!

“A-ah... baik, maaf, Ryder.” Chase tersipu malu.

“Tidak masalah... kita sama-sama harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru kita.” Aku mengelus kepala Chase dengan pelan dan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Dia menikmatinya, syukurlah.

“Tentu.” Dia mengangguk sambil menikmati elusanku. Dasar anjing manja.

Dari situ pun aku tahu, Chase sebetulnya anjing yang sangat manja, namun dia pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tidak masalah sih.

* * *

_**“Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah tim?”** _  
_**Hmm, itu usul yang menarik** _  
_**Nama apakah yang harus aku beri?** _  
_**Paw Patrol? Itu ide yang sangat baik!** _

* * *

“Hmm, katamu kita akan tinggal di markas ini?” Chase bertanya kepadaku saat kita sedang sarapan di hari selanjutnya.

“Betul. Tapi aku masih belum ada ide.” balasku.

Sudah 2 hari semenjak aku dan Chase tinggal di sini, namun kita berdua belum memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Memang sih, semua masih sangat baru bagi kami.

“Aku ada ide.” Chase membuat diriku berhenti makan sejenak.

“Apa?” tanyaku.

“Bagaimana jika kita membuat regu penolong untuk umum?” usul Chase.

“Regu penolong, eh?” aku menaikan alisku.

“Iya, aku melihat struktur menara ini lebih mirip seperti menara pengawas. Maksudku, kita terletak di posisi paling atas Adventure Bay, dan tempat ini seperti digunakan untuk mengawasi orang-orang dari ketinggian. Tapi... aku belum tahu sih regu seperti apa yang akan kita buat.” Chase menjelaskan alasannya.

“Oh... iya juga sih, betul kamu. Hmm... seingatku, anjing _German Shepherd_ biasanya ditugaskan untuk bagian kepolisian. Bagaimana jika kamu seperti itu?” usulku.

“Polisi... boleh!” Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat. Dasar anjing.

“Polisi patroli, untuk anjing kecil sepertimu, sepertinya cukup. Dan lagi, penciumanmu sangatlah tajam, jadi aku berpikir bahwa kamu bisa menjadi anjing pelacak juga. Plus, namamu sangat cocok. ‘Chase’, si anjing polisi.” Aku sedikit tertawa di bagian akhir.

“Wah, itu ide yang brilian, Ryder! Aku suka dengan idemu itu!” Chase semakin kegirangan.

“Dengan teknologi ayahku, kita bisa mewujudkan semua itu.” Karena perbincangan kami, beberapa ide muncul di kepalaku.

“Eh, tapi... nama kelompok kita apa?”

Hening. Kami berdua diam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Setelah sekian lama, Chase angkat bicara.

“Paw Patrol?”

“Apa alasanmu memberikan nama itu?” tanyaku.

“Uh... aku sih hanya berpikir karena aku adalah anjing, dan jarang ada anjing yang menjadi regu penolong tanpa manusia. Maksudku, yang bekerja sendiri tapi hanya di bawah komando, bukannya bekerja sebagai ‘pendamping’ seperti anjing pada umumnya Apa itu logis?” Chase terlihat agak malu-malu saat mengungkapkan alasan terakhir.

“Sepertinya logis. Dan aku suka nama itu. Berarti mulai sekarang, kita adalah Paw Patrol!” Jawabku dengan semangat. Aku lihat Chase tersenyum senang.

“Baik! Ayo, kita mulai membahas tentang apa saja yang harus aku gunakan, dan apa yang harus kamu gunakan, Ryder!” Chase sangat semangat.

“Saranku kita lebih baik habiskan sarapan kita terlebih dahulu, hehe.” Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

“T-tentu. Maaf jika aku terlalu bersemangat.” Dia balas tertawa gugup.

“Aku malah senang jika kamu sangat semangat, Chase. Aku suka itu.” Balasku.

* * *

**_Chase adalah anjing polisi_ **  
**_Dan juga mata-mata kami_ **  
**_Tapi hei, dia itu sangatlah manis_ **  
**_Bahkan orang bilang dia lucu sekali._ **

* * *

“Jadi, kamu mau menjadi anjing polisi patroli kan?” Tanyaku.

“Tentu! Aku sangat siap dan ingin sekali menolong orang.” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat.

Kami sudah berada di bawah markas, lebih tepatnya di garasi. Kami sedang berdiskusi tentang alat-alat yang harus Chase gunakan.

“Hmm, setahuku... kamu butuh pengeras suara, lalu lampu penerangan di saat gelap... kira-kira senjata apa yang cocok untuk perlindungan dirimu, Chase? Aku tidak mungkin memberikanmu senjata api.” Aku berpikir tentang peralatan yang dia butuhkan.

“Peluncur bola tenis? Setidaknya bola tenis cukup keras tapi tidak terlalu berat bagiku.” kata Chase.

“Oh iya, boleh itu. Ada lagi?” tanyaku.

“Bagaimana jika jaring? Terkadang bisa saja aku harus menangkap seseorang, sementara tanganku terlalu mungil untuk menangkap orang. Bahkan untuk memelukmu saja susah.” candanya.

“Dasar. Boleh juga itu.” Aku tertawa pelan sambil kembali mengerjakan tas Chase. Aku memang sudah berpikiran bahwa nanti anggota Paw Patrol akan menggunakan tas yang memuat perlengkapan mereka semua. “Oh, anjing sepertimu biasanya juga termasuk dalam anggota FBI, jadi apa sekalian kamu jadi anjing mata-mata ya?”

“Wah? Maksudnya?” Aku bisa lihat dia kebingungan

“Tugasmu akan rangkap. Selain menjadi anjing patroli, kamu juga akan menjadi mata-mata. Siap menjalankan dua tugas sekaligus?” tawarku.

“Ah, um... kedengarannya agak sulit, tapi... akan aku coba!” Chase menjawab dengan mantap setelah sempat ragu sejenak. “Tapi, tugasnya apa?”

“Hampir mirip dengan polisi patroli sih, namun teknologinya jauh lebih canggih. Maksudku, pernah mendengar pesawat tanpa awak?” godaku.

“Wah! I-itu pasti keren!” Chase menjawab dengan semangat sekali.

“Tapi sepertinya itu belum terlalu dibutuhkan sekarang. Untuk sementara, kita buat perlengkapan untuk anjing polisi dulu.” Aku harap pernyataanku tidak membuatnya kecewa.

“Tentu. Toh, kita juga baru pertama kali bekerja kan, jadi jangan terlalu dibuat buru-buru.” Chase duduk manis di tempatnya, menunggu aku selesai.

Terkadang, kalau dilihat-lihat, dia itu lucu. Sangat energik, dan penurut. Bahkan aku sendiri sempat mengira bahwa Chase adalah anjing yang sangat imut.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya tas untuk Chase selesai dibuat. Aku langsung memasangkannya kepada Chase, dan kita melakukan uji coba.

“Jadi, untuk mengaktifkan alat-alat di tasmu, kita harus melakukan verifikasi suara. Chase, menggonggonglah ke mikrofon ini.” Aku menawarkan sebuah mikrofon yang sengaja aku pasang ke tas Chase.

“Bark! Oke, sudah.” Dia menggonggong, dan aku segera mengambil kembali mikrofon itu.

“Coba sekarang kamu menggonggong dan sebut perlengkapan yang kamu mau keluarkan.” Suruhku.

“Bark! Jaring!” Chase mencoba, dan keluarlah sebuah peluncur jaring dari tasnya. “Wow! Ini sangat keren!”

“Dan jika kamu ingin memakainya, cukup gonggong dan bilang saja tembak. Atau, kalau mau mengembalikannya, cukup menggonggonglah dan katakan ‘kembali’. “ jelasku.

“Akan aku coba! Bark! Tembak!”

“Tunggu! Jangan tembak ke--!”

“Ups! Maaf Ryder!” Chase menembaki diriku. Dasar. “Bark! Kembali.” Jaring itu langsung kembali ke tas Chase. “Aku mengerti sekarang. Akan aku coba sekali lagi. Bark! Senter!” Chase mengeluarkan senter dari tasnya, dan langsung menyalakannya. “Sumpah, ini keren sekali!”

“Aku berharap kamu akan menjadi anjing polisi yang sangat baik. Aku senang bahwa kamu cepat beradaptasi dengan peralatanku.” Aku mengelus kepala Chase dengan rasa bangga di hati.

“E-ehehe. Maaf sekali lagi, Ryder.” Chase tersipu malu.

“Oh iya, dan sekali lagi, perlakukan aku seperti temanmu, bukan pemimpinmu. Kalau kamu ingin bermain denganku, bilang saja asalkan kita sedang bebas.” Aku tersenyum, masih mengelus kepalanya. Aku merasakan bahwa Chase sebetulnya adalah tipe anjing yang senang jika diajak bermain. Dan lagi, setahuku _German Shepherd_ adalah termasuk anjing yang aktif.

“T-tentu!” Chase masih terlihat malu-malu.

“Sini, kemarilah. Aku rasa kamu masih belum terlalu dekat denganku.” Aku tertawa kecil sambil menawari dirinya sebuah pelukan.

“M-mungkin, hehe.” Chase mendekatiku dan langsung naik ke pangkuanku.

“Jujur, walaupun kita akan sangat formal dalam bekerja, aku tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk berkata bahwa dirimu imut jika seperti ini.” Aku tidak bisa menahan gelak tawaku, dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada Chase layaknya seorang pemilik anjing pada umumnya.

“T-tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Ryder. Aku malu mendengarnya.” Chase mengerang pelan.

“Tenang, ada keenakannya sendiri kok menjadi seseorang, atau seekor anjing dalam kasusmu, yang imut. Pasti.” Aku terus menggodanya.

“Rydeeer!” Chase berteriak dengan kesal. Dasar, sudah dibilang tidak apa-apa kenapa masih saja malu?

* * *

**_Tapi, apa mungkin satu anjing cukup?_ **  
**_Chase tidak bisa bekerja secara menyeluruh_ **  
**_Tentu harus ada yang membantu_ **  
**_Selain diriku._ **

* * *

Tapi, jika seandainya kita mau bekerja sebagai tim, apa mungkin hanya dua anggota saja? Sebetulnya, definisi tim adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari kurang lebih dua orang. Namun, sepertinya sulit jika Chase harus ditugaskan dengan semua kemungkinan. Misalkan saja, mungkin terkadang aku butuh tambahan mekanik. Atau kalau seandainya ada tugas yang harus membuat Chase pergi ke tempat selain daratan, atau jika kita perlu bantuan alat-alat berat.

Dan lagi, Chase sepertinya kesepian walaupun ada diriku.

“R-Ryder, maaf, boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar?” tiba-tiba Chase mendatangiku. Aku sedang bersantai di ruangan atas.

“Tentu, ada apa, Chase?” aku langsung mematikan tabletku dan melihat ke Chase.

“Um... aku bingung mengatakannya, namun... aku merasa sendirian. Kita sudah bekerja selama beberapa hari, namun aku merasa kesepian. Maksudku, tidak ada teman main yang bisa aku ajak bermain selain dirimu. Dan, aku mendengar bahwa ada beberapa misi yang harus kamu kerjakan sendirian, karena aku bukan spesialis di hal yang diminta. Apa mungkin... saatnya kita mencari anggota baru?” pinta Chase.

Aku melihat raut muka Chase yang benar-benar sedih. Aku iba melihatnya, dan saat itu juga aku merasakan bahwa kita berdua punya pendapat yang sama

“Hmm... tentu, aku juga merasakan kesepianmu, Chase. Nanti kita mencari di toko hewan atau di tempat penampungan hewan. Maaf ya Chase sudah membuatmu merasakan hal seperti ini.” Aku bangkit dari kursiku.

“Sungguh? Ah, aku tidak sabar jika seandainya nanti akan ada teman baru di markas!” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Besok kita ke salon hewan milik Katie. Aku mau bertanya tentang adopsi ini, karena aku tidak pernah mengadopsi hewan sebelumnya..” Ujarku. Chase terlihat sangat senang dengan keputusan itu. Mungkin sempat terdengar aneh, kenapa aku harus ke salon hewan untuk menanyakan tentang tata cara mengadopsi hewan. Namun, Katie adalah satu-satunya temanku yang sebaya dan sudah berpengalaman dengan hewan.

Tentu, aku hampir lupa. Anjing termasuk mahkluk yang harus bersosialisasi. Dan semenjak hari itu, mulailah aku mencari anggota lain untuk Paw Patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semua bagian di chapter 1 diceritakan di saat Paw Patrol baru terbentuk, gak ada yang lompat.


	2. Marshall: Akhir Mimpi Buruk Yang Berkepanjangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marshall, dia adalah anggota kedua kami di Paw Patrol. Awal pertemuan kami berdua sih... tidak terlalu baik. Aku ingat di hari itu, ketika semuanya masih sangat berbahaya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perlu diingat bahwa semua cerita ini adalah 'flashback' yang diceritakan Ryder, jadi ada kemungkinan alurnya akan lompat (maju-mundur). Tapi biasanya bagian yang menceritakan bagaimana Ryder bisa menemukan anjing tersebut hanya dua sampai tiga bait.
> 
> Marshall secara canon adalah anjing kedua di Paw Patrol, dan anggota ke-3 (setelah Ryder dan Chase). Ini salah satu teori backstory yang lumayan populer (bagi shipper Chashall sih /plak), dan cukup logis juga.
> 
> Lagipula... kita gak pernah dapet "If Paw Patrol was a M-rated cartoon" lol

_**Marshall dulunya anjing gelandang** _  
_**Namun aku menemukannya di sebuah gang** _  
_**Chase di sana, mukanya sangatlah tegang** _  
_**Suasananya sangat jauh dari kata ‘tenang’.** _

* * *

“Oke, Chase, tolong tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan mengobrol sebentar dengan Katie tentang pengadopsian, karena dia lebih mahir. Mohon bersabar ya?” Aku meminta Chase untuk duduk di sebuah kursi.

Chase menaiki kursi tersebut dan langsung duduk manis. “Siap, Ryder! Aku harap kamu akan mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mengadopsi nanti!” Dia tersenyum meringis.

Aku langsung masuk ke bagian belakang salon untuk bertemu dengan pemiliknya, Katie. Semenjak kita (aku dan Chase) pindah ke Adventure Bay, Katie adalah orang yang pertama, selain ibu walikota, yang menjadi temanku. Dia adalah pemilik salon hewan peliharaan di Adventure Bay, dan dia sama persis sepertiku. Orang tuanya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk dikelola oleh anaknya, Katie.

“Halo Katie!” Aku menyapa Katie setelah memasuki ruangan belakang.

“Oh, hei Ryder. Ada apa kamu ke sini?” Katie balas menyapaku. Dia sedang menyisir kucing peliharaannya, Cali.

“Um, aku mau bertanya tentang adopsi anjing, dan aku butuh beberapa bantuan...”

Kami berbincang cukup lama mengenai cara mengadopsi hewan, dan aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada penampungan hewan di kota sebelah. Oke, mungkin itu akan menjadi masalah untuk nanti, namun setidaknya sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana caranya.

“Semoga beruntung! Aku harap Paw Patrol akan mendapatkan tambahan yang sangat baik!” kata Katie. Setelah semua selesai, aku bergegas keluar dari salon itu, hanya untuk mendapati Chase sudah hilang dari posisinya.

“ _Tunggu, di mana Chase?_ ” gumamku. “Chase? Di mana kamu?” Aku setengah berteriak. Tidak ada respon.

Aku mencoba untuk mencari di sekitar salon, dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Chase. “ _Ke mana Chase pergi? Aduh, semoga dia tidak apa-apa!_ ” Memang kami sudah tinggal di Adventure Bay selama lebih dari seminggu, namun tetap saja Chase tidak boleh pergi-pergi sendirian. Aku keluar dan mencoba mencari di sekitar situ.

Hingga akhirnya, aku mendengar suara isak tangis... dari lorong? Oke, ini aneh. Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

“Iya. Oh, jadi tadi itu...?” aku kenal suara ini. Chase ada di situ?

“Betul. Aku kabur. Aku tidak suka tempat penampungan hewan itu. Di sana sempit, terlalu pengap, dan orang-orang di sana tidak bersahabat. Aku terpaksa, karena aku tidak tahan…” namun aku tidak kenal suara yang ini. Dari suaranya, dia terdengar sangat sedih.

Aku terpaksa menghampiri lorong itu. Agak gelap, namun aku bisa melihat seekor anjing Shepherd yang aku kenal sedang bersama dengan... seekor _Dalmatian_? Oke, siapa itu?

“Chase! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!” sontak aku langsung berkata demikian. Ups, sepertinya aku mengagetkan anjing _Dalmatian_ itu. Aku akui, nadaku barusan agak seperti membentak karena cemas. “Dan... siapa itu yang di belakangmu?” Aku melembutkan nadaku.

Suasananya agak mencekam. _Dalmatian_ itu sangat ketakutan, ditambah dengan atmosfir di lorong yang sangat gelap. Bahkan aku sempat takut untuk sejenak akan ada sesuatu yang menerkamku dari kegelapan. Muka Chase terlihat sangat cemas, dan dia memegangi _Dalmatian_ itu dengan erat. Apa yang barusan terjadi sebelum aku datang?

“Jauh-jauh dariku! Pergi!” _Dalmatian_ itu berteriak ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Chase. Air matanya berlinang, apa yang terjadi sih?

“Marshall, tenang! Dia itu pemilikku, Ryder. Ma-maafkan aku Ryder, aku sangat bosan di toko dan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar, namun tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan anjing ini. Dia Marshall, ceritanya agak panjang.” Chase mencoba meluruskan semuanya.

Sesuatu terjadi. Tapi, apapun itu... aku harus menenangkan anjing ini dulu.

* * *

_**Dia kabur dari tempatnya yang dulu** _  
_**Tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh** _  
_**Hatiku luluh mendengar semua hal itu,** _  
_**“Tempat tinggal adalah hal yang bisa aku berikan untukmu.”** _

* * *

“Oh, Marshall? Nama yang unik.” Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga sama cemasnya. Saat aku melihat di lehernya, dia tidak memakai kalung anjing atau apapun itu. “Kamu... anjing liar kah?”

“...” Dia terdiam. Aku mengerti sih, jika kita tertekan maka akan sulit untuk berbicara dengan jelas. Dan apapun yang terjadi membuat dirinya trauma, pasti.

“Tenang saja, Marshall. Aku di sini. Bicaralah.” Chase memegang tangan Marshall. Aku lihat Marshall sangat mempercayai Chase dari awal, syukurlah Chase bisa dipercayai oleh seseorang selain aku.

“I-iya... aku anjing liar... aku kabur dan...”

Suara perut siapa itu barusan? Apa Marshall?

“A-apa kamu belum makan, Marshall?” Chase bertanya.

“I-iya...” dia masih terdengar gugup. Aw, aku harus segera menolong anjing ini.

“Marshall, maaf, aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Apa kamu ada tujuan yang ingin dituju?” tanyaku.

“T-tidak... aku... aku tidak tahu harus ke mana...” Marshall menjawab dengan pelan. Tadi dia bilang dia kabur, dan dia anjing liar. Hmm, mungkin dia kabur dari tempat penampungan hewannya.

Untuk sementara, itu bukan masalah penting. Ada anjing kelaparan tanpa rumah yang harus aku dan Chase tolong. “Dirimu pasti sangat lapar. Chase, kebetulan aku sudah selesai dengan Katie, kita bisa kembali ke markas sekarang. Marshall, ayo ikut dengan kami. Aku akan memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kamu harus ikut menjadi anggota dari Paw Patrol," tawarku.

“P-Paw Patrol?” Marshall terlihat kebingungan, masih tersedu-sedu.

“Iya. Itu adalah tim yang baru saja aku dan Ryder buat belakangan hari ini. Tugas kami adalah menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Kami masih kekurangan anggota sih, sebetulnya belum ada sih selain aku dan Ryder, hehe.” Chase menjelaskan semuanya untukku. “Aku... maksudku, kami masih sangat membutuhkan bala bantuan di Paw Patrol," ujarnya.

“Namamu juga cocok. _Marshall_ , si pemadam kebakaran! Pasti keren.” Aku tertawa kecil. “Tapi, serius. Jika seandainya tidak ada lagi tempat bagimu untuk pergi, tinggallah bersama kami. Aku akan merawatmu layaknya anjing peliharaan, dan layaknya... seorang anak.” Aku membuka kedua lenganku, menawarkan pelukan untuknya.

Mungkin analogi "anak" di situ aneh. Tapi aku kehabisan kata-kata saat itu.

“Me-menolong ya... Umm, aku... sebetulnya agak ceroboh orangnya... namun aku ingin...” Marshall terdengar sangat ragu-ragu.

“Tenang saja, Marshall. Kami akan membantumu, dan kita akan menolong satu sama lain. Toh, aku juga dulu seperti kamu. Bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi lama-lama akan terbiasa. Dan masalah ceroboh itu... tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Tidak ada orang, atau anjing, yang sempurna. Bahkan aku saja punya kesalahan sendiri.” Chase mengelus kepala Marshall dengan lembut. Jika dugaanku benar, diam-diam sebetulnya Chase suka dengan Marshall. Mereka terlalu dekat, untuk hubungan orang asing.

“...akan aku coba. Mohon bimbingannya...” Marshall mengangguk pelan.

“Baiklah, selamat datang.” Kataku pelan.

“Peluklah pemilik barumu, Marshall. Tunjukkan bahwa kamu mempercayai dia.” Chase membuka tangan yang dari tadi memegangi tangan Marshall.

Marshall mendekatiku dengan perlahan, dan langsung melompat ke pelukanku. Aku menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

“Anjing pintar.” Aku tersenyum meringis. “Ayo kita kembali ke markas dan melantik anggota terbaru kita!” Aku berlari keluar dari lorong itu, diiringi lolongan Chase. Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari Marshall. Sebuah air mata bahagia, air mata yang mengakhiri semua mimpi buruknya.

Dan semenjak itulah, Marshall menjadi anggota ketiga kami.

* * *

_**Marshall, bertugas memadamkan api** _  
_**Dan merawat yang sakit sebagai misi** _  
_**Kelakuannya bisa bikin keki, sih** _  
_**Bagi Chase, itu sangatlah memikat hati.** _

* * *

Aku menugaskan Marshall sebagai pemadam kebakaran, sesuai namanya. Tidak hanya itu, aku menugaskan Marshall juga sebagai tim medis. Dia dan Chase adalah dua anjing yang sama-sama memiliki tugas rangkap. Aku melihat Marshall mempunyai bakat, sebetulnya, hanya saja dia agak ceroboh.

Pernah suatu misi di mana mereka berdua harus ikut turun tangan bersamaan, aku memantau mereka bekerja. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat baik, namun terkadang Marshall bisa membuat rencana menjadi... gagal sih bukan, namun ‘tidak sesuai apa yang direncanakan’ mungkin adalah pernyataan yang benar.

“Oke, sekarang tinggal disiram bunganya. Marshall, gunakan selang airmu!” Chase meminta tolong. Terkadang, Chase mengambil alih kepemimpinanku karena dia juga paling cepat berpikir dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan secara umur, Chase lebih tua. Bukan berarti aku memperbolehkan senioritas di Paw Patrol, ya.

“Tentu, Chase! Arf! Selang air!” Marshall mengeluarkan selang air dari perlengkapannya, dan mulai membidik. “Dan... Arf! Tembak!” dia menembak dengan selang airnya, namun...

“MARSHALL! HEI! BUNGANYA! BUKAN AKU!” Chase tidak sengaja tersiram air dari Marshall.

“Ups! Maaf!” Marshall cepat-cepat mengarahkan selangnya ke hamparan bunga yang dimaksud. Setelah selesai, Marshall langsung menghampiri Chase.

“Chase, maaf! Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Marshall bertanya. Sempat aku berikan kain untuk mengeringkan Chase kepada Marshall sih.

Chase langsung menggoyang-goyangkan badannya yang basah kuyup, membasahi Marshall yang berdiri di sampingnya. “Dasar ceroboh.” Chase tertawa. Biasanya sih, orang mungkin akan sedikit kesal atau marah, tapi Chase tidak seperti itu kepada Marshall.

“Ma-maaf ya Chase, hehe.” Marshall ikut tertawa, mengetahui Chase tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

“Yang penting kita sudah selesai.” Chase menepuk badan Marshall dengan pelan.

Aku tahu sebetulnya alasan kenapa Chase bisa seperti itu. Dan mengingat alasan itu, aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. “Dasar...” gumamku. “Oke, sepertinya semuanya sudah tertata!” aku mengecek seluruh pekerjaan mereka.

“Tentu, Ryder! Kami sudah menata dan menyirami bunganya juga untuk balai kota! Pasti ini akan menjadi tambahan yang bagus.” Chase ‘melaporkan’ keadaan kepadaku.

“Dan sepertinya kalian habis main air, eh?” aku berkacak pinggang, sambil menaikan alisku dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan sama-sama tertawa kecil.

“Hehe, maaf. Aku ceroboh.” Marshall mengatakan kalimat tersebut tanpa dosa sedikitpun di wajahnya.

“Tidak masalah, Marshall. Yang penting kalian tidak apa-apa.” Aku mengelus kepala mereka dengan kasar bersamaan. “Ibu walikota! Kami sudah selesai mengatur taman bunganya!” Aku ikut melaporkan kondisi kepada ibu walikota.

“Wah! Bagus sekali! Terima kasih ya, Paw Patrol! Kalian memang yang terbaik.” Ibu walikota memberikan terima kasih kepada kami semua.

“Sama-sama!” Chase dan Marshall menjawab bersamaan. Mereka langsung menatap satu sama lain dan merona merah.

“Tunggu, kalian tidak sengaja mengatakannya bersamaan?” Aku hanya tersenyum meledek. Sudah jelas; Chase suka dengan Marshall. Namun bukan suka dalam konteks _itu_ ya. Tapi... entahlah, mungkin saja tidak.

“Ma-maaf, haha. Refleks.” Chase mencoba menyembunyikan ronanya dengan tertawa malu.

“I-iya, sepertinya kita kompak sekali ya!” Marshall ikut tertawa.

“Jika ibu ada masalah lagi, berteriaklah untuk bantuan!” Ujarku.

* * *

_**Aku baru mengerti bahwa mereka menyimpan rasa** _  
_**Untuk satu sama lain, aku tidak pernah menduga** _  
_**Aku dengar, setelah mereka mengakui semua,** _  
_**Mereka lebih melindungi satu sama lain, syukurlah.** _

* * *

Memang, aku awalnya sempat tidak percaya sendiri kalau mendengar kabar bahwa Chase dan Marshall menyimpan rasa untuk satu sama lain. Walaupun banyak kejadian, mulai dari awal Marshall masuk di Paw Patrol hingga sekarang, yang sangat menggambarkan jelas kedekatan mereka, aku memang tidak menyangka semua akan terjadi seperti itu.

Aku ingat begitu pulang dari kampungku untuk mengurus ayahku yang sakit, tiba-tiba aku mendengar kabar langsung dari mereka berdua bahwa saat itu mereka telah menjadi sepasang kakak-adik.

“Aku tidak akan marah dengan hal itu. Jika seandainya itu membuat kalian bisa membantu satu sama lain dengan lebih baik, akan aku dukung,” adalah kalimat yang aku ucapkan kepada mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua senang tidak kepalang.

Aku senang jika mereka senang. Karena dengan hal itu, aku merasakan kepuasan tersendiri bisa merawat peliharaanku dengan baik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau ada yang bingung sequence plotnya:  
> Bait 1 dan 2 adalah flashback paling pertama, saat Marshall masuk di Paw Patrol.  
> Bait 3 adalah setelah Marshall menjadi anggota, random scene. Di sini, mereka masih sahabat statusnya.  
> Bait 4 adalah penggalan dari Running Through Time, setelah Chase dan Marshall 'resmi' menjadi kakak-adik.


	3. Rocky: Si Mekanik Anti Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lalu, Rocky. Kalian mengenal dia sebagai anjing yang sangat takut dengan air, namun dia takut air itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Aku ingat saat dia menemukan Paw Patrol. Iya, menemukan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selanjutnya Rocky. Ini original idea, dan ada inspirasi dikit sih tentang masa lalu Rocky.  
> Lore canon, dia takut air tapi masih bisa kena air terkadang (As in, Sea Patrol) atas kemauan sendiri (baca: berkorban). Jadi ya... dia gak selamanya takut air.

_**Rocky adalah selanjutnya** _  
_**Dia sama seperti Marshall** _  
_**Ditemukan lemah di dekat markas** _  
_**Diguyur hujan, tanpa bantuan.** _

* * *

Hujan turun cukup deras di Adventure Bay. Bahkan aku meminta Chase dan Marshall untuk berjaga-jaga di dalam markas bersama dengan diriku.

“Hujan deras seperti biasa,” celetuk Chase. “Musim semi kali ini sepertinya lebih sering hujan ya.”

“Tentu. Aku bukannya tidak suka air sih, tapi ini agak membosankan...” Marshall mengeluh. Aku hanya diam saja, mendengarkan kedua anjing itu berceloteh dengan satu sama lain.

Aku memperhatikan Marshall yang menghampiri periskop. “Apa ada pemandangan yang bisa aku lihat di hujan ini ya?” tanya Marshall.

“Dasar, ya tidak mungkin _lah_ ada pe—“

“CHASE! RYDER! KALIAN HARUS LIHAT INI!” Marshall langsung memotong kalimat Chase dan menarik perhatianku.

“Ada apa, Marshall? Apa ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi?” Chase yang pertama merespon sambil melihat periskop, dan aku bangkit dari kursi malasku. “RYDER! MARSHALL TIDAK BERCANDA KALI INI!”

Oke, sepertinya semua itu terdengar serius. “Sini.” Aku mengambil alih periskop.

Oh tidak. Ada anjing kecil yang terjebak di bawah pohon, di tengah hujan. Dia berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan kayu yang dia punya, namun aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa kayu itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

“Ada anak anjing yang harus kita selamatkan! Chase, ikut aku membantu anak anjing itu! Marshall, persiapkan segala bantuan medis yang diperlukan, apapun itu!” Aku langsung menurunkan komando kepada mereka berdua.

“Siap, Ryder!” Mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

Aku langsung turun dengan tiang menuju garasi. Aku mengambil jas hujanku, bersama dengan payung yang ukurannya cukup besar. Setelah siap, aku menjemput Chase yang siap dengan jas hujannya di depan pintu markas.

Gila, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya air yang menghujani kami berdua. “Chase, lebih baik kita cepat!” pintaku kepada Chase.

* * *

 ** _“Hei, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?”_ **  
**_Anjing abu-abu itu kehilangan kata-kata_ **  
**_Dia takut, cemas, dan trauma_ **  
**_Mau dikata apa, aku maklumi dia._ **

* * *

Kami langsung berlari menuju pohon itu, dan aku juga bisa mendengar beberapa suara gemuruh petir. Oh tidak, ini sangat buruk, mengingat petir akan lebih bisa menyambar pohon-pohon di waktu badai seperti ini.

“Hei! Kamu yang di sana! Kami akan menolongmu!” Chase memanggil anjing yang sedang kesusahan melindungi dirinya di bawah pohon itu. Dia adalah anjing abu-abu jenis Scottish Terrier, sepertinya.

“Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak mau disiksa lagi!” Aku mendengar jelas semua kalimat itu. Disiksa?

“Biar aku, Chase. Hei, kami melihat dirimu dari markas dan kami langsung berusaha untuk menolongmu. Ayo, biar kami membantu dirimu, dan lagipula tidak baik di bawah pohon saat ada petir! Bisa-bisa kamu tersambar!” Aku mengingatkan anjing itu.

“Tidak mau! Aku... tidak akan... pergi...” dan dia pingsan.

“Hei!” Aku mulai panik sambil cepat-cepat mengangkat dia. “Chase, bantu aku mengangkat anak anjing ini! Aku akan melindungi kalian dari hujan!”

Tanpa basa-basi, Chase langsung mengangkat anjing itu di punggungnya setelah aku menaruhnya di atas Chase dan berjalan menuju markas bersamaku yang memayungi mereka berdua.  Setelah aman, kami menaruh anjing itu di atas karpet ruang santai.

“Apa dia baik-baik saja, Chase?” Marshall langsung menyambut kami.

“Tidak. Dia pingsan. Badannya sangat dingin tadi saat aku menggendongnya. Kita harus menghangatkan tubuhnya secepatnya.” Chase memberitahukan semuanya.

“Biar aku nyalakan penghangat untuknya. Marshall, ambilkan handuk dan keringkan anjing itu bersama dengan Chase. Aku akan mencoba mencari tempat yang hangat untuk menaruh anjing itu.” Aku langsung bergegas mengambil penghangat ruangan portabel dan menyalakannya dekat mereka. Chase dan Marshall mulai menghanduki anjing itu sebisa mereka, dan aku mencari apa yang bisa aku gunakan untuk dia.

“Bantal ini sepertinya cukup hangat.” Aku mengambil salah satu bantal di ruangan atas, dan segera bergegas turun kembali ke lantai bawah. Aku lihat Chase dan Marshall sudah selesai mengeringkan anjing itu.

“Biar aku.” Chase mengambil bantal yang aku bawa, dan aku mengangkat anjing itu untuk menaruhnya di atas bantal. Marshall langsung mengambil sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal dan langsung menutupi anak anjing malang itu dengan selimut tersebut. Ya, Marshall memang sudah terlatih untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama dalam segala kondisi.

“Semoga dia tidak apa-apa...” Aku agak sedikit cemas melihat apa yang terjadi. Mengingat bahwa aku tidak pernah menemukan kasus seperti ini.

“Kita harus menunggu,” kata Marshall.

“Aku akan menunggu di atas, jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu lagi.” Chase menawarkan dirinya.

“Aku akan di sini bersamamu, Marshall. Kita harus memastikan dia tidak apa-apa.” Aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang santai. Marshall sedang mengecek anjing itu sebentar, dan langsung kembali kepadaku.

“Badannya sudah mulai agak lumayan. Aku sudah menaruh susu hangat di depannya, dan dengan bantuan penghangat itu semestinya susunya akan tetap hangat. Dia mengalami hipotermia, dan sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja dengan bantuan seperti itu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu dia siuman,” lapor Marshall kepadaku.

“Baik, terima kasih Marshall. Beristirahatlah di sebelahku.” Aku meminta Marshall untuk duduk di sebelahku. Dia langsung mengambil posisi dan duduk di sebelahku. Dengan refleks, aku mengelus kepala Marshall dengan lembut. Dia selalu suka sentuhan-sentuhan seperti itu, makanya Marshall sangat lembut orangnya. “Hehe, imut,” gumamku.

“A-aku dengar itu.” Marshall merona mukanya.

“Maaf, aku jujur.” Aku cekikikan mendengarnya.

Setelah sekian lama, dan juga setelah Marshall tertidur di sebelahku, aku melihat selimut yang membalut anjing abu-abu itu bergerak-gerak. “Nghm...?” dan juga aku mendengar suara gumaman. “Aku... di mana...?”

Aku mendekati bantal itu dan mendapati anjing tersebut sudah siuman. “Hei, nak. Sudah merasa baikan?” tanyaku.

“A-aku merasa lebih hangat... aku di mana pak, kalau aku boleh tahu?” dia bertanya kepadaku dengan sangat sopan. Raut mukanya masih sedikit menunjukan keraguan, sih. Mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum dia di sini, aku paham dengan kondisinya.

“Hei, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Ryder. Dan, kamu ada di markas Paw Patrol. Entah apa kamu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun tolong minum dulu susu itu, selagi masih hangat.” Aku mendorong mangkuk susu yang disediakan Marshall sebelumnya.

Anjing itu mengendus mangkuk itu sebelum akhirnya meminum isi dari mangkuk itu. Aku memperhatikan betapa senangnya dia meminum susu itu. Syukurlah, setidaknya dia tidak apa-apa sekarang.

Aku baru menyadari Chase dan Marshall sudah berada di sisiku semenjak dia minum. Entahlah kapan mereka datang, tapi yang aku tahu mereka di sisiku sekarang. Mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun, bahkan mengobrol dengan satu sama lain pun tidak. Sepertinya mereka sama cemasnya dengan diriku.

“Ah... terima kasih, Ryder...” setelah selesai meminumnya, dia berterima kasih kepadaku.

“Jangan terlalu berterima kasih kepadaku. Boleh kami tahu namamu?” Tanyaku.

“Rocky. Namaku Rocky. Itu... nama yang diberikan oleh majikanku. Aku suka sih dengan nama itu, tapi... tidak dengan majikanku yang dulu.” Rocky terlihat sedih ketika menyebutkan dari mana asal namanya. Aku baru sadar dia mempunyai kalung anjing di lehernya. Berarti dia bukan anjing liar. Anjing siapa ini...?

“Hei, Rocky. Namaku Chase, dan ini Marshall.” Chase yang berbicara duluan sebelum aku mau memperkenalkan mereka berdua. “Berterima kasihlah kepada Marshall. Dia yang menemukanmu, dan menyediakan susu hangat dan kebanyakan hal untuk menyelamatkanmu.”

“Aw, Chase, kamu berlebihan.” Marshall tertawa. “Chase dan Ryder yang menyelamatkanmu dari hujan itu. Aku hanya bertugas berjaga-jaga di sini. Merekalah yang harus lebih diapresiasi.”

“Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, semuanya. Kalian menyelamakanku.” Rocky tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

“Sudah tugas kami sebagai Paw Patrol, Rocky.” Balasku. “Ah, ngomong-ngomong... kamu kabur kah?”

“Uhm... itu sebetulnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mau aku bicarakan, tapi... ya, aku kabur dari pemilik lamaku. Ceritanya agak panjang, dan maaf tadi aku menolak untuk ditolong. Aku _Aquaphobic_. Takut air,” kata Rocky. Takut air? Oke, aku pernah baca tentang beberapa anjing yang memang sangat sensitif dengan air, dan aku rasa Rocky adalah salah satunya. Atau mungkin...?

“Ah, kami mengerti. Tidak apa-apa Rocky, jika itu adalah hal yang sangat sensitif, jangan diceritakan. Kami paham kok, dan lagi aku masih ingat betapa takutnya dirimu waktu kehujanan.” Chase membangunkanku dari lamunan.

“Iya. Dan jika kamu mencari pemilik baru, tinggallah bersama kami, Rocky,” tawar Marshall. Heh, kalian langsung menawari dia tanpa aku meminta?

Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku hanya kaget mereka menawari Rocky begitu saja. Seperti sudah tradisi di Paw Patrol untuk mengadopsi anjing liar yang kabur. Ah, tidak masalah. Setidaknya mereka membuatku tidak harus mengatakan semua hal itu sendirian.

“Tinggal...?” Rocky kebingungan. “Um... aku bukannya tidak mau sih... aku hanya takut.”

“Takut... takut aku akan sama seperti pemilik lamamu? Jika seandainya pemilik lamamu membuatmu trauma dengan air, maka aku berbanding terbalik. Aku tidak mau sombong, tapi tanyakan kepada Chase dan Marshall yang sudah tinggal lumayan lama denganku, terutama Marshall. Kamu dan Marshall mempunyai alur cerita yang hampir sama, Rocky.” Kenapa aku sangat percaya diri mengatakan semua hal itu? Oh tolonglah, Ryder.

“Ryder sangat menyayangi kami berdua, Rocky. Kamu pasti akan suka tinggal bersama dia.” Chase cekikikan saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

“Dan setahuku, Ryder butuh bala bantuan untuk Paw Patrol. Kamu akan cocok menjadi anjing tambahan di grup kami, Rocky.” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Paw... Patrol?” dia bertanya.

* * *

  _ **Teknisi di Paw Patrol, itu penting.** _  
_**Untung aku menemukan seekor anjing lain** _  
_**Yang pintar sekali dengan mesin,** _  
_**Dan alam adalah hal yang dia cintai.** _

* * *

“Chase, Marshall, biar aku yang menjelaskan kali ini.” Kalian benar-benar telah mengambil semua kesempatanku. “Paw Patrol adalah regu penolong di Adventure Bay yang anggotanya adalah anjing, selain aku. Semua anjing mempunyai kemampuan masing-masing, seperti contohnya Chase. Dia adalah anjing polisi dan mata-mata, sementara Marshall adalah anjing pemadam kebakaran dan tim medis. Tidak semua anjing diwajibkan mempunyai dua pekerjaan, namun aku akan menyediakan semua perlengkapan untuk satu pekerjaan.” Aku menjelaskan semuanya. “Dan, tadi aku lihat kamu sempat mencoba bertahan dari hujan menggunakan beberapa kayu bekas.”

“Ah, iya. Aku memang suka mengolah barang-barang bekas. Walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus, karena aku tidak punya alat yang tepat.” Rocky terdengar semangat menjawab kalimatku. Ah, dia tertarik.

“Berarti, kalau seandainya kamu aku tawarkan untuk ikut bergabung di Paw Patrol menjadi ahli mekanik dan pendaur ulang, dan tempat tinggal serta perawatan khusus untuk phobiamu, mau?” Tawarku.

“T-tentu! Boleh! J-jika... aku bisa menolong orang untuk kebaikanku sendiri, tentu.” Rocky mengangguk setuju. “Dan lagi, tadi kamu menawariku untuk menjadi pendaur ulang, kan? Alam adalah hal yang aku cinta, aku sangat mau.”

“Selamat datang, kalau begitu!” Marshall terlihat sangat senang dan langsung memberikan selamat kepadanya. “Aku senang kita akan punya teman baru, Chase!”

“Heh, dasar. Tentu, kita pasti bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Oh maaf, bukan sahabat. Keluarga.” Chase meringis.

“Aw, jadi selama ini kamu memperlakukan Marshall sebagai keluargamu, bukan sebagai teman?” ledekku.

“I-iya, kalau boleh jujur, hehe.” Chase merona malu.

“Tapi kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan sebagai adik kecil yang lemah?” Marshall menggerutu.

“Pahitnya sih, terkadang kamu butuh pengawasan, Marshall.” Chase tertawa.

“Hei! Jahat!” Marshall memukul Chase dengan main-main. Ah, aku tidak mengerti ternyata mereka berdua selucu ini.

Rocky menahan tawanya, dan akhirnya dia tertawa kecil. “Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sini,” celetuknya. Chase dan Marshall berhenti, dan mereka tersipu malu bersamaan.

“Jangan terlalu dihiraukan, Rocky. Mereka berdua memang suka bertengkar terkadang. Seperti kakak-adik saja.” Aku juga ikut tertawa.

“Ah, sebelumnya, terima kasih ya semuanya. Kalian menyelamatkanku, dan menerima aku di sini.” Rocky berterima kasih sekali lagi.

“Tidak masalah, Rocky. Kan aku sudah bilang, itu memang tugas kami.” Aku mengelus kepala Rocky dengan lembut.

“Oh iya, Rocky, aku harus beri tahu kamu kalau sebetulnya Ryder adalah anak yang suka bermain _loh_.” Chase cekikikan lagi. “Kalau kamu butuh kasih sayang secara fisik, tanyakan saja kepadanya.”

“Hei!” Chase, kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu!? “Ma-maaf.” Aku rasa diriku merona merah.

“Tidak masalah, Ryder. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dirimu akan menjadi majikan terakhirku. Bahkan belum satu hari saja aku sudah tidak mau pergi dari sini.” Rocky menjilat tanganku.

“Aw, kamu berlebihan, Rocky. Tenang, akan aku rawat kamu layaknya anjing baik.”

 

Semenjak hari itu, Rocky membantuku dalam memperbaiki mesin-mesin di misi kami. Tidak hanya di luar, di markas pun juga dia bisa mengolah banyak barang bekas menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berguna. Pernah salah satunya waktu ada gajah lepas, Rocky bisa menggunakan barang bekas di truk sampah (sebetulnya bukan sampah isinya, namun lebih ke barang-barang bekas) untuk membuat alat pelempar kacang. Dia menggunakan bekas mesin permen karet dan sebuah sendok bekas, dengan konsep tuas juga, untuk membuat alat itu. Aku saja terkadang tidak terpikir untuk membuat alat-alat semacam itu.

Tapi, ada juga beberapa pertanyaan di diriku tentang Rocky. Seperti... kenapa Rocky takut air.

* * *

  _**Dia takut air, itu aneh mungkin** _  
_**Tapi aku ragu, dia takut dari lahir** _  
_**Pasti pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi** _  
_**Sehingga ketakutan itu membekas di hati.** _

* * *

Dan butuh waktu sekitar satu tahun semenjak Rocky masuk untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sejak Zuma menjadi ‘adik’ Rocky, Rocky lebih terbuka kepada kami semua tentang masa lalunya. Mungkin karena dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman bersama kami semua, dan juga karena dia mempunyai lebih banyak kenangan indah di Paw Patrol dibandingkan di tempatnya yang dulu, dia mencoba melepas masa lalu kelamnya.

“Kak, adik boleh cewita tentang kenapa kakak takut air kepada yang lain?” Zuma tiba-tiba menyela Rocky. Kami sedang mengobrol santai dengan yang lainnya juga.

“Tentu dik. Silahkan. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masa laluku yang kelam itu,” Rocky membalas.

“Ke-kelam? Sepertinya ini masalah serius,” celetuk Rubble.

“Iya. Bahkan sebetulnya aku masih sangat mawah dengan pemilik Wocky yang lama, dan kalau bisa ingin aku membalas dendam Wocky. Tapi Wocky bilang dia sudah mewelakan semuanya, dan ingin melepas masa lalunya itu.” Zuma terdengar agak marah di awal kalimatnya. Oke, ini sangat serius.

“Z-Zuma, tolong tenangkan dirimu dulu,” pintaku.

“Maaf, Wyder. Ngomong-ngomong... dulu Wocky sebetulnya sama sepewti kita. Senang air, dan suka sekali mandi. Namun, waktu itu Wocky tidak sengaja membasahi pemiliknya kawena tewlalu semangat, dan itu membuat pemiliknya mawah.” Zuma berhenti cukup lama, dan Rocky langsung mengelus pundaknya, menenangkan _Labrador_ coklat itu.

“Semuanya mohon diam dan jangan ada yang berkomentar,” perintahku. “Ini serius.”

“...aku sejujurnya sangat tidak tega menceritakan ini...” Zuma menutup kupingnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. “...tapi Wocky disiksa dengan air. Oleh pemiliknya, dia ditenggelamkan kepalanya ke air toilet dengan cukup lama, sampai Wocky hampir kehabisan nafas. Wocky dilempar ke dalam bak, dan ditutup baknya oleh pemiliknya itu. Dia dibiawkan sampai pemiliknya puas, dan tewkadang pemiliknya tidak puas hanya sekali.” Tunggu, apa!?

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan ekspresi kaget mereka. Bahkan Marshall terasa ingin pingsan mendengarnya. Rocky punya masa lalu... sekelam itu?

“Bahkan aku pewnah dengar dawi Wocky dia sewing mencawi makan di luar semenjak twagedi itu, kawena pemiliknya selalu lupa membewikan Wocky makan. Tidak tahan lagi, Wocky kabur dawi situ, dan dia akhiwnya menemukan mawkas ini. Saat itu hujan deras tiba-tiba tuwun. Wocky, yang masih twauma dengan semua itu, mencoba dengan sangat kewas untuk melindungi diwinya. Dan dia tidak pewcaya siapapun, bahkan Wyder saat itu.” Zuma akhirnya membuka kupingnya. “Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kan?” Dia... berusaha melupakan semuanya.

“Tidak,” kataku tegas. “Kamu hanya bercerita seberapa sayangnya Rocky kepadamu.” Aku harus berbohong, atau bisa-bisa Zuma mengamuk kesal. Iya, aku sudah mengerti semua karakter anjing-anjing Paw Patrol dan mereka juga punya sisi gelap masing-masing.

“Iya, betul.” Chase juga mengiyakan.

“Tapi kalian sepewtinya kaget sekali...?” entah apa Zuma berpura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi dia menanyakan hal itu.

“Hanya kaget saja ada beberapa bagian yang... kita tidak pernah tahu, hehe.” Skye hanya tertawa gugup.

“Aku tidak mau mengingatnya ah. Nanti cemburu,” canda Rubble.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata lagi setelah tadi. Semua itu terlalu banyak, dan secara ingatanku, Rocky adalah anjing yang mempunyai masa lalu terburuk. Maksudku, Marshall kabur karena tidak nyaman di tempat penampungan hewannya yang lama karena sering diganggu di sana, Zuma juga mirip namun dia kabur karena ibunya, Skye kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dan bertemu lagi di sini, Rubble hampir jatuh dan mati karena kecerobohannya. Tapi Rocky mengalami siksaan secara fisik dan mental.

“Sebentar, aku izin ke toilet.” Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan masuk ke garasiku.

“Aku tidak tahan lagi... itu gila...” Aku memojokkan diriku di salah satu sudut garasi. “Semua itu terlalu banyak untukku. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti semua itu, tapi kenapa aku terlalu cepat mengerti? Bahkan ternyata salah satu anggota yang aku kenal adalah pengidap penyakit itu...” aku merasakan air mataku mengalir.

Aku sedih, dan menyesal. Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal itu sebelum dia disiksa? Aku bisa saja menghentikan semua itu. Tapi... yang aku hanya bisa berikan sekarang hanyalah kasih sayang kepada Rocky, sehingga dia bisa menerima dirinya sendiri.

“Ryder?”

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. “Ryder, kamu menangis!?” dia terdengar panik dan mendatangi posisiku.

“Rocky, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tega mendengar semua itu! Aku...” kehilangan kata-kata. Aku langsung memeluk Rocky dan menangis keras.

“Ryder, sudahlah... itu masa laluku... tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku senang di sini. Kalian lebih menerimaku dengan kekuranganku, dan memaklumi ketakutanku walaupun akhirnya bisa disembuhkan oleh Zuma. Aku punya banyak kenangan indah untuk menutupi semua masa lalu itu di sini, dan aku tidak bisa meminta lebih, Ryder. Aku senang... percayalah...” Rocky mencoba menenangkanku. “Aku tidak mau terdengar sok kuat atau bagaimanapun, tapi... aku akan kuat. Aku sudah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk.”

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang tidak ingin aku kenang, sebetulnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, akan ada pecahan memori dari hari itu yang akan mengingatkanku bahwa aku pernah mendengar hal terburuk yang bisa aku dengar.

Bagaimanapun... Rocky juga salah satu anjing yang aku sangat sayangi, setelah Chase. Semuanya juga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagi yang bingung plot sequence:  
> Bait 1 sampai 3 adalah flashback saat Rocky pertama kali masuk Paw Patrol  
> Bait 4 adalah setelah kejadian di Running Through Time, setahun setelah cerita Chashall selesai.
> 
> Dan sedikit bocoran tentang lore Zuma, Skye, dan Rubble di situ haha


	4. Zuma: Cinta Air Demi Mimpinya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Selanjutnya, Zuma. Dia mengejar impiannya, dan terpaksa meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya yang sebetulnya cukup bagus di penampungannya yang dulu. Namun, ada satu faktor yang menyebabkan dia lari sampai ke sini..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuma ini lebih ke original story. Gak ada lore canon yang jelas banget sih mengenai Zuma (dasar misterius), tapi ini lebih ngikut author sih...
> 
> Asal aja. lel

_**Selanjutnya, Zuma** _  
_**Anjing kecil yang suka menyelam** _  
_**Namun dia sama tragisnya dengan mereka** _  
_**Terkapar lemas, di depan kita.** _

* * *

 Baru saja kami pulang dari sebuah misi, tiba-tiba Rocky langsung menelponku dari kalung anjingnya.

“Ryder, tolong! Aku menemukan sesuatu di depan markas kita! Aku butuh Marshall untuk menolong anjing kecil malang ini!” Rocky sangat panik di telepon video. Jarang sekali melihat Rocky seperti ini.

“Ada apa Rocky? Tolong jelaskan dulu jadi aku bisa memberitahu Marshall untuk melakukan apa!” Aku mencoba menerima pesan dengan tenang.

“Ada anjing pingsan di depan markas, di turunan! Dia terlihat sangat lemas, dan aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya sendirian. Setidaknya minta tolong Chase atau Marshall untuk membantuku mengangkat dia ke markas!” Rocky melaporkan suasana di sana, masih panik juga.

“Baik! Akan aku kirim Marshall untuk membawa ambulansnya!” Aku mematikan teleponnya dan segera menghubungi Marshall. “Marshall, Rocky ada di tanjakan menuju markas, dan dia butuh bantuanmu. Tolong bawa ambulansmu bersama dengan peralatan medismu! Cepat!” komandoku.

“Siap, Ryder! Marshall siap untuk menyelamatkan!” Marshall langsung membalas dan mematikan teleponnya. Aku turun menuju depan pintu markas dan disambut Chase.

“Aku lihat Marshall ada misi penyelamatan. Ada apa, Ryder?” tanya Chase.

“Aku dengar dari Rocky katanya ada anjing tergeletak lemas di tanjakan markas, Chase. Aku cemas jika seandainya anjing itu kenapa-kenapa,” jawabku.

“Ah. Oke, akan aku tunggu juga.” Chase duduk di sebelahku, menunggu.

Kami berdua akhirnya mendengar suara sirene ambulans Marshall. Rocky ada di bagian belakang, dan mereka membawa seekor anjing _Labrador_ coklat. Dia terlihat pucat pasi, dan badannya sangat kurus.

“Ouw, ini adalah anjing yang sangat lemas. Badannya tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, namun dia pasti pingsan karena tidak makan atau kelelahan karena kurang istirahat. Bisa-bisa dia mengalami anemia!” Aku memperhatikan anjing tersebut.

“Lebih baik kita bawa ke dalam dulu. Ryder, apa kamu berpengalaman untuk hal ini?” tanya Rocky.

“Semoga. Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi kita harus sediakan makanan dan susu jika dia sadar. Dia harus disuapi hingga dia kuat untuk makan sendiri, setidaknya.” Aku mengangkat anjing _Lab_ itu dari belakang ambulans dan membawanya ke dalam.

Hampir mirip saat kita menemukan Rocky, tapi bedanya tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Dia perlu tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat.

“Inilah kenapa aku membeli bantal anjing ekstra,” celetukku di gudang. Aku membawa ranjang anjing itu ke ruang santai. Marshall dan Chase sudah menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk anjing malang itu. Rocky hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas, duduk di sebelah anjing yang tergeletak lemas itu.

“Sepertinya semuanya sudah siap,” ujarku. “Rocky, kamu mau menunggu di sini?”

“T-tentu. Aku yang menemukan dia tadi, dan aku yang sangat cemas. Apa ini yang kalian rasakan saat menemukanku tempo hari?” tanya Rocky.

“Kira-kira begitu,” jawab Chase singkat.

“Aku panik sih, haha. Pas melihat dirimu di periskop, aku langsung setengah berteriak karena saat itu hujan.” Marshall tertawa gugup.

“Ah, jadi ini wajar ya?” Dia merona merah. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk, tidak mempertanyakan perubahan di muka Rocky.

“Baiklah, akan aku tinggal kalian semua ke atas. Aku harus menjaga bagian atas jaga-jaga jika ada tugas memanggil. Rocky, kalau kamu mau menunggu, tunggulah. Marshall, Chase, kalau kalian tadi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, kembali kerjakan saja.” Aku memasuki lift dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Tidak pernah aku melihat Rocky bertingkah seperti itu. Sangat cemas, dan panik sekali. Selama bersama Chase dan Marshall, dia sekedar cemas jika mereka mengalami sesuatu. Tidak sampai sepanik tadi. Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti saat anjing itu bangun.

* * *

  _ **Mau tahu apa yang jadi ciri khasnya?** _  
_**Cadelnya, aku sering tertawa mendengarnya** _  
_**Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu tak masalah** _  
_**Yang aku nilai jiwanya, bukan cacatnya.** _

* * *

“Chase! Marshall! Ryder! Dia sudah bangun!” Tiba-tiba Rocky memanggil kami semua dari kalungnya. Oh, baguslah.

Aku langsung turun menuju lantai dasar, dan aku lihat Chase dengan Marshall sudah mengobrol dengan anjing coklat itu.

“Hei, nak! Sudah merasa baikan?” tanyaku dengan lembut.

“A-ah, aku sudah merasa lumayan... tewima kasih...” jawabnya. Hee, dia cadel?

“Zuma, perkenalkan. Yang ini Chase, yang itu Marshall, dan pemilik kami ini Ryder.” Rocky memperkenalkan anjing itu kepada kami. Ah, namanya Zuma.

“Dan kami adalah tim Paw Patrol, tim yang bertugas untuk menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan.” Chase menjelaskan siapa kami secara spesifik, dan Zuma langsung bangkit dari tempatnya.

“Menolong orang? Serius?” Matanya berbinar-binar.

“Betul. Kami semua punya keahlian masing-masing. Aku adalah tim pemadam kebakaran, dan juga tim medis. Chase, dia adalah anjing polisi dan anjing mata-mata. Rocky, yang menolongmu, dia adalah teknisi di tim kami. Ryder adalah komandan kami, sekaligus pemilik kami semua.” Marshall menjelaskan semuanya.

“Ah! Syukuwlah aku bewtemu kalian! Akhiwnya aku bisa membuktikan bahwa dia salah...” Zuma terdengar sangat senang. Salah? Siapa yang salah? “Tapi apa yang bisa aku bantu?” tanyanya.

“Kebetulan kami memang sedang kekurangan anggota. Bisa saja kamu bergabung, namun kami harus tahu apa yang menjadi keahlianmu. Apa itu?” tanyaku.

“ _Labrador_ suka berenang, setahuku. Apa aku bisa bekerja di bagian lautan?” tanyanya, sontak membuat Rocky kaget.

“Tentu. Jika seandainya memang itu keahlianmu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan. Kenapa kamu menemukan kami?” tanyaku.

“Ah, anu... sebetulnya...” Zuma terbata-bata.

“Tidak perlu diceritakan jika seandainya itu sensitif, Zuma,” kata Rocky.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa Wocky. Sebetulnya aku... lawi dari tempat penampunganku yang dulu. Aku tidak suka dengan ibuku yang mewemehkan impianku untuk bisa melayani publik dan menjadi seseowang yang bewguna. Makanya, saat aku mendengar Paw Patrol adalah tim regu penyelamat, aku berharap aku bisa bergabung untuk membuktikan ibuku salah.” Zuma menjelaskan semuanya. Wow, jadi kali ini pertemuan dengan kami adalah sebuah perjuangan, heh?

“Aww... aku mengerti itu. Tentu, Zuma. Bersama, kita bisa menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Setahuku, syarat untuk menjadi anggota adalah mempunyai integritas yang tinggi dan tidak memandang siapa yang harus ditolong.” Rocky merangkul Zuma secara spontan, dan aku bisa lihat Chase matanya langsung melotot ke arah Rocky. Rocky sadar, dan langsung melepas rangkulannya. “Ma-maaf, a-aku lancang.” Muka Rocky merah. Dasar, apa dia suka?

“Tidak apa-apa Wocky. Aku malah senang, kawena aku tahu kamu peduli dan mendengawkan semuanya.” Zuma tersenyum. Senyumannya sangatlah manis, kalau aku boleh jujur.

“Rocky benar. Semua yang dikatakan dia adalah betul apa adanya. Jika kamu mempunyai integritas yang tinggi, maka kamu akan lebih dari diterima di sini. Dan, karena kamu menjadi bagian dari Paw Patrol, secara langsung kamu menjadi anjing peliharaanku. Perlakukan markas ini seperti rumahmu sendiri, Zuma. Dan, aku ingin kalian semua akur, oke?” Aku melihat ke ketiga anjing yang lain.

“Tentu!” Mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

“Aku... boleh tinggal di sini?” Zuma memiringkan kepalanya.

“Tentu! Dan perlakukan aku layaknya pemilikmu. Akan aku rawat kalian semua seperti anjing peliharaan yang baik.” Aku mengangguk. “Selamat datang, Zuma.”

“Te-tewima kasih! Aku senang aku dipewbolehkan di sini...” Zuma sangat senang mendengar tawaranku. Dia juga langsung mendatangi yang lain dan bersalaman sambil berpelukan dengan mereka semua, satu per satu. Zuma orangnya ramah sekali ya, hehe.

* * *

  _ **Memang, dia dan Rocky sangat berbeda** _  
_**Namun, aku melihat mereka sangatlah dekat** _  
_**Mungkin dia senang dengan tingkah laku Zuma,** _  
_**Aku pun tidak heran jika seandainya dia suka.** _

* * *

Di hari yang sama saat Chase dan Marshall menjadi sepasang kakak-adik, ternyata Rocky dan Zuma juga. Awalnya mungkin memang terdengar aneh, mengingat mereka berdua adalah dua anjing yang sangat bertolak belakang. Rocky adalah anjing kalem yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan bergerak (namun bukan berarti dia malas), dan dia takut air. Zuma sangatlah aktif dan senang sekali bermain air.

Tapi setelah dilihat dengan lebih dekat, sebetulnya ada karisma di antara mereka berdua yang membuat mereka sangat menyukai satu sama lain. Zuma adalah pendengar yang baik bagi Rocky, dan dia tidak sungkan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Rocky. Rocky sangat memanjakan Zuma sebagai adik, dan itulah kenapa Zuma tidak ingin lepas dari Rocky. Katanya juga, Zuma berhutang budi kepada Rocky karena kejadian tempo hari itu.

“Halo Rocky dan Zuma!” aku menyapa mereka saat kebetulan lewat di ruang santai.

“Oh, halo Ryder.” Rocky yang membalas duluan.

“Kalian sedang apa? Bersantai?” tanyaku.

“Iya. Belum ada misi lagi kan, Wyder?” tanya Zuma balik.

“Belum. Sejauh hari ini, belum ada yang meminta tolong. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan keenam anjingku,” kataku. “Kalian sepertinya sangat nyaman di sini. Tiduran di bantal ruang santai sambil menonton televisi berduaan.” Aku tertawa cekikikan.

“Hehe, iya. Kami tadi juga sedang mengobrol kecil saja sih, dan itu juga tidak terlalu penting.” Rocky meringis. Mereka lebih terbuka dengan diriku dibandingkan dengan yang lain, sepertinya.

“Hanya obwolan tidak jelas.” Zuma ikut tertawa kecil.

“Kan kamu yang mulai duluan, dik,” ledek Rocky.

“Tapi kan kakak juga yang tewus melanjutkan!” Zuma membalas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Ah, dasar kamu!” Rocky tertawa sambil memeluk Zuma sebentar.

“Kalian sadar kan aku menonton dari tadi?” tanyaku sambil menahan tawa.

“Tentu. Aku tidak keberatan jika itu kamu, Ryder. Kenapa aku harus takut dengan pemilikku yang sudah merawatku dari dulu hingga sekarang?” Rocky mengangguk. Aw, itu adalah alasan yang sangat menyentuh.

“A-aku sih tewkadang masih malu saja jika hawus melakukan _PDA_ ( _Public Display Affection_ , bersikap romantis di umum), tapi ya selama Wocky yang melakukannya aku tidak kebewatan.” Zuma merona sedikit.

“Dasar. Ah iya, aku ingin sedikit bertanya, boleh?” pintaku.

“Tentu, Wyder!” Zuma membalas.

“Kalian sadar kan sifat kalian sangat bertolak belakang? Aku penasaran saja, apa yang bisa membuat kalian senang dengan satu sama lain?” tanyaku.

“Tentu. Hm... Dia punya toleransi terhadap diriku yang tidak suka air. Dan... kalau dari sisiku, aku suka dengan cara Zuma memanggil namaku. Dia kan cadel, makanya saat dia memanggil diriku, terdengar seperti... entahlah, panggilan sayang? Haha. Tapi itu hanya perspektifku saja untuk yang terakhir.” Aku tertawa mendengar alasan Rocky. Ya ampun, lucu sekali.

“A-apa!? Ke-kenapa alasannya seperti itu...?” Zuma merona merah sekali. “D-dan... untuk alasanku... aku berhutang budi kepada Wocky. Dia juga sangat menyayangiku, dan itu adalah hal yang aku suka.” Zuma menjawab pertanyaanku juga.

“Ah, aku mengerti. Logis! Tenang saja, tidak masalah kok kalau kalian suka satu sama lain, asalkan kalian bisa menjaga persahabatan dengan yang lain juga. Dan lagi, kalian suka sebagai saudara.” Aku mengelus mereka berdua bersamaan, dan mereka hanya tertawa.

“Terima kasih, Ryder.” Rocky sangat senang mendengarnya.

“Tewima kasih!” Zuma menjulurkan lidahnya.

Terkadang melihat tingkah laku mereka selalu membuatku geli sendiri. Ada-ada saja mereka ini.

* * *

  _ **Zuma dan Marshall punya kesamaan** _  
_**Mereka berdua sama-sama punya kelemahan** _  
_**Tapi untung saja Chase dan Rocky ada** _  
_**Dua anjing itu sangat menerima kekurangan mereka. Apa adanya.** _

* * *

Zuma adalah anjing cadel. Marshall anjing yang sangat ceroboh. Mungkin mereka dulu saat pertama kali masuk merasa malu dengan kelemahan mereka masing-masing.

“Aku... orangnya sangat ceroboh. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk di tim...” aku masih ingat kalimat Marshall saat kami menemukannya di lorong itu.

Memang betul, Marshall sangat ceroboh. Banyak momen yang memang membuat Marshall mencelakai dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya. Apakah jatuh dari tangga lah, menabrak atau menyirami temannya sendiri saat di misi, atau sering sekali aku mendengar suara kaca lift yang bergetar sendiri. Asumsi sih, namun biasanya hal-hal seperti itu, Marshall yang berulah.

Jika aku di posisi Marshall, mungkin saja aku akan merasa tidak percaya diri, dan susah berteman di Paw Patrol karena selalu berpikiran bahwa orang-orang di sekitarku membicarakan diriku terus tentang kekuranganku.

Tapi, tidak dengan Marshall, semenjak dia bertemu Chase.

“Marshall! Kamu tidak apa-apa?”

“Hei, lain kali hati-hati ya?”

“Aduh Marshall, kamu ini ada-ada saja.”

“Aku maklum. Marshall seperti itu, dan aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang kesalahannya. Toh, yang penting dia tidak apa-apa.”

“Tidak ada yang salah darimu kok, Marshall.”

“Sebentar. Biar aku rapikan sedikit. Kamu terlihat sedikit berantakan.”

“Marshall, ayolah, jangan berlama-lama di situ. Ayo! Kita sudah ditunggu Ryder.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Marshall. Kamu sudah berusaha kok, dan itu yang aku lihat. Memang mungkin hasil akhirnya mengecewakan, tapi yang penting usahamu.”

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar dari Chase yang jarang sekali menjatuhkan kepercayaan dirinya Marshall. Mendengar komentar-komentar itu, Marshall merasa senang karena ada yang mau menerima dia apa adanya. Aku pun senang mendengar Chase mengatakan semua itu tanpa ada nada yang menyindir dari mulutnya. Chase sangat tulus dengan semua kalimatnya.

Tidak beda jauhnya dengan Zuma.

“Maaf, sebetulnya aku cadel. Jadi aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan benar, Wyder. Memalukan.” Pernah Zuma mengaku seperti itu kepadaku.

Iya sih, terkadang ada beberapa kalimat Zuma yang sedikit terdengar aneh saat dia berbicara. Aku yakin itu adalah bawaan dia sejak lahir, jadi agak sulit untuk merubahnya. Aku sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan cadelnya Zuma, namun aku rasa Zuma merasa malu untuk berbicara kepada banyak orang karenanya.

Rocky, lucunya, menganggap bahwa cara Zuma berbicara itu sangatlah imut dan berbeda dari yang lain. Rocky tidak meledek Zuma setiap kali dia dipanggil “Wocky”, justru Rocky sangat senang begitu mendengar Zuma memanggilnya seperti itu dibandingkan dengan panggilan ‘kak’.

“Kamu itu lucu sekali, tahu tidak? Dasar.”

Itu salah satu hal yang pernah tidak sengaja aku dengar dari Rocky.

Zuma juga sangat pemalu terkadang jika Rocky menggodanya. Sering kali aku lihat Zuma merah mukanya setelah mengobrol dengan Rocky, atau kalau dia digoda di depan teman-temannya. Rocky memang hanya jahil kepada Zuma seorang, dan kataku itu lucu.

“Toh, emang kami peduli dengan cadelmu? Tidak kan? Yang penting, kamu menjadi bantuan yang sangat berguna bagi Paw Patrol... dan juga diriku.” Rocky juga pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Zuma, saat Zuma kehilangan semangatnya untuk bekerja.

“Ah, betulkah begitu, Wocky?” Zuma bertanya kembali.

“Tentu. Kamu tahu, semenjak kamu bergabung dengan Paw Patrol, di hari itu, aku merasakan bahwa bekerja di Paw Patrol sangatlah menyenangkan, dan mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang kita tolong adalah hal yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Mau tahu alasannya?” tanya Rocky.

“Kenapa, kak?” Zuma memiringkan kepalanya.

“Karena, kamu pantang menyerah. Kamu mengejar impianmu, hingga akhirnya tercapai sudah. Aku belajar darimu dan sejak aku terus berusaha hingga berhasil, aku tidak pernah merasakan kekecewaan jika aku gagal. Toh, kesempatan kedua masih ada untuk beberapa hal.” Rocky mengelus kepala Zuma dengan kasar dan tersenyum meringis.

“Ah, kakak bisa saja.” Zuma tertawa kecil.

Zuma memang jarang dipanggil untuk misi, namun dia juga salah satu anggota yang sangat aku sayangi bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dan dia telah menolong banyak orang, termasuk Rocky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequence Plot:  
> Bait 1 dan 2 flashback Zuma, tapi bait ke-2 juga membahas personality trait Zuma yang cadel.  
> Bait 3 dan 4 adalah kejadian di antara Running Through Time (juga setelah RTT)


	5. Skye: Saat Anjing Terbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Skye adalah anjing betina yang menjadi anggota betina pertama di Paw Patrol. Sebetulnya keinginan untuk menambah anggota betina tidak pernah terpikirkan kepadaku awalnya, namun mendengar saran dari Chase membuatku penasaran, apa bisa ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anjing betina pertama, Skye. Dia satu-satunya betina yang tinggal di markas, not counting Everest yang masuk dari Season 2.
> 
> Ada lore yang mengatakan Skye dan Zuma berteman secara kompetitif, jadi kepikirannya mereka dulu sahabat baik...

_**Sempat aku berpikir, “Apakah perempuan bisa ikut?”** _   
_**Dan pencarianku terus berlanjut** _   
_**Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan anjing baru** _   
_**Anjing betina, yang dulu pernah ditampung.** _

* * *

“Maaf, Ryder, aku bukannya bermaksud lancang atau semacamnya, namun... apa kamu yakin Paw Patrol hanya mempunyai anggota laki-laki?”

Pertanyaan itu membuatku berpikir tentang kami semua. Betul juga, selama ini Paw Patrol hanya ada anjing laki-laki, dan aku sendiri juga laki-laki. Hmm, mungkin sudah saatnya aku mencari anjing wanita.

Bukan, ini bukan masalah percintaan atau semacamnya, namun aku mau membuktikan tidak hanya anjing jantan yang bisa menjadi tim Paw Patrol. Anjing betina punya kesempatan yang sama... asalkan dia punya niat untuk menolong.

Aku akhirnya membawa Marshall dan Rocky menuju sebuah penampungan hewan yang ada di luar Adventure Bay (mengingat Adventure Bay tidak punya tempat penampungan hewan sendiri...). Kata Marshall, itu bukan tempat yang dulu dia tinggali. Dia merasakan suasana di penampungan hewan itu sangat bertolak belakangan dengan tempatnya dulu.

“Halo! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” seorang ibu-ibu tua menyambut kami bertiga saat kami masuk ke penampungan. “Ah, sebentar, kamu Ryder dari kota Adventure Bay, kan?” Wah, ternyata aku sudah dikenal sampai keluar kota.

“I-iya bu. Betul, itu saya.” Aku mengangguk pelan. “Saya mau mengadopsi anak anjing, bu,” lanjutku

“Oh, baiklah. Tapi maaf, untuk anjingnya, Marshall dan Rocky, kalian harus menunggu di ruang tunggu ya. Hanya Ryder yang boleh masuk ke bagian penyimpanan hewan.” Ibu itu juga kenal dengan Marshall dan Rocky.

“Oh, tentu bu. Siap.” Rocky langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu, diikuti Marshall dari belakangnya.

“Tempat ini nyaman. Kalau seandainya dulu aku ditampung di sini, mungkin aku akan betah,” komentar Marshall.

“Tapi itu berarti tidak bertemu dengan Ryder, dan yang lainnya juga,” celetuk Rocky.

“Makanya, aku agak bersyukur,” Marshall tertawa. Dasar.

Aku dan ibu pemilik penampungan hewan memasuki ruang penyimpanan hewan dan langsung menuju ke arah penampungan anjing. Tidak terlalu banyak anjing di situ, tapi ada satu anjing yang menarik perhatianku.

“Bu, ini anjing jenis apa?” tanyaku sambil menunjuk kepada seekor anjing betina yang tiba-tiba semangat begitu melihat aku menunjuk kepadanya.

“Ah, itu anjing jenis _Cockapoo_ , campuran anjing pudel dan _cocker spaniel_. Namanya Skye. Teman-temannya sering memanggil dia begitu,” jelas pemilik penampungan.

“Teman-temannya?” Apa dia bisa berbicara kepada hewan juga?

“Ah, maaf. Sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa berbicara kepada hewan, namun aku bisa mengerti semua itu dari aktivitas mereka. Mereka cukup pintar untuk menulis atau semacamnya.” Dia tertawa kecil.

“Ah, oke oke. Aku mengerti.” Aku mengangguk pelan sambil melihat anjing jenis _Cockapoo_ itu. Aku merasakan bahwa dia punya semangat untuk membantu di Paw Patrol.

“Dia dulu punya teman baik di sini, hingga anjing itu kabur,” lanjut ibu itu.

“Hee? Kabur?” Aku melihat ke arahnya.

“Iya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana, tapi aku melihat salah satu kandang di dekatnya terbuka di pagi hari, dan ada pesan kecil di situ. Dia bilang dia ingin ‘mengejar impiannya, dan terpaksa meninggalkan semuanya.’, dan itu memang cukup membuat Skye sangat sedih. Dia tidak nafsu makan, dan hampir kehilangan semangatnya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk diadopsi untuk melupakan semua itu, tapi setiap orang yang datang kemari tidak pernah mengadopsi dia hingga kamu datang, Ryder,” dia menghela nafas.

Aku tertegun sebentar, dan melihat ke arah matanya. Dia mengerti semua yang ibu itu ucapkan, dan dia mengangguk sebentar, seperti berbicara kepadaku. “Sesuatu” yang ayah berikan kepadaku itu tidak bereaksi kepada semua binatang yang aku lewati, namun aku merasakan keputusasaan Skye. Tentu, ditinggalkan oleh sahabat karibmu di tempat penampungan, melihat satu per satu temanmu diadopsi sementara dirimu tidak... Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang Skye rasakan.

“Bu, boleh aku mengisi formulir untuk mengadopsi? Aku cukup mendengar semuanya, dan aku tidak tahan lagi,” kataku. “Biar Skye aku pelihara mulai dari hari ini.”

“Ah, tentu. Sebentar, kita harus menuju ke lobi untuk mengambil surat pernyataan pengadopsian hewan. Setelah itu, hak milik Skye menjadi milikmu.” Ibu itu tersenyum mendengar keputusanku.

Aku bisa melihat Skye terlihat sangat senang. “ _Cukup sampai sini penderitaanmu, nak._ ”

 

Sekian lama kemudian, kami semua keluar dengan Skye.

“Jadi namamu Skye ya?” tanya Marshall. Marshall dan Rocky belum tahu cerita tentang Skye.

“Iya, salam kenal, Marshall dan Rocky! Aku harap kita akan menjadi teman yang baik.” Skye mengangguk senang. Dia sangat berbeda dibandingkan dari yang aku lihat tadi di dalam.

“Tentu! Salam kenal juga, Skye.” Rocky mengangguk.

“Ah iya, Skye, aku tidak mengadopsimu hanya untuk menjadi peliharaan. Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung di Paw Patrol,” kataku.

“Paw... Patrol?” Skye bertanya.

“Iya. Itu adalah regu penyelamat yang aku buat bersama dengan Chase, kamu nanti akan bertemu dengannya. Paw Patrol beranggotakan anjing-anjing yang aku anggap layak untuk menolong siapapun, kapanpun, dan di manapun dengan bantuan teknologi yang disediakan olehku dan Rocky. Asalkan aku tahu apa keahlianmu, maka aku bisa membantumu,” jelasku.

“Menolong orang? Wah! Itu sangatlah menarik... seperti mimpi temanku dulu.” Skye tiba-tiba murung.

“Ah iya, aku sempat mendengar cerita tentang temanmu yang meninggalkan dirimu, eh?” tanyaku.

“Tentu. Sebetulnya itu adalah cerita lama... dia dulu bermimpi seperti itu, namun dia tidak didukung oleh orang tuanya. Dia tidak tahan lagi, dan memutuskan untuk kabur. Aku merasa sangat sedih semenjak hari itu, mengetahui dia adalah satu-satunya teman terbaikku di penampungan. Bukannya aku tidak punya teman sama sekali di penampungan, tapi dia sudah seperti adikku.” Skye menghela nafas panjang. Aku lihat sebulir air mata membasahi kelopak matanya.

“Aw, aku turut berduka untuk itu, Skye.” Marshall menurunkan kupingnya.

“Tapi ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, masa depan masih menanti. Aku tidak harus terperangkap di masa laluku, dan bergerak maju. Tidak apa, orang datang dan pergi, dan itulah hidup yang sebetulnya.” Skye menyeka air mata tersebut dan tersenyum. “Iya kan?”

“Tentu...” aku mengangguk sambil menjawab. “Aku harap kamu akan mempunyai waktu yang tak akan terlupakan di Paw Patrol, bersama dengan Marshall, Rocky, dan yang lainnya yang kamu belum jumpai. Ayo, kita harus kembali ke Adventure Bay untuk menyematkan Skye,” ajakku. “Marshall, berikan Skye tumpangan, oke?”

“Tentu, Ryder! Ayo Skye, kamu naik di truk pemadam kebakaranku.” Marshall naik ke mobil pemadam kebakarannya.

“Wah, kalian bisa naik mobil? Keren sekali! Apa ada yang bisa mengendalikan pesawat atau helikopter?” canda Skye.

“Ada sih yang mengendalikan kapal apung, tapi belum ada yang bisa terbang.” Rocky ikut tertawa.

“Mungkin saja kamu yang akan mengendalikan pesawat, Skye. Namamu cocok, Skye si anjing betina yang mengangkasa.” Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menaiki ATV milikku. “Ayo.”

* * *

_**Skye. Dia adalah anjing adopsi pertama** _   
_**Tapi ternyata dia sahabat baik Zuma** _   
_**“Dunia itu sempit ya?” katanya** _   
_**Aku senang bisa membuat dirinya bahagia.** _

* * *

“Kami pulang!” Aku sudah memberitahukan Chase bahwa kami sudah menemukan anjing baru untuk diadopsi, dan Chase sudah menunggu di pintu markas.

“Hai, kawan-kawan! Apa itu anjing baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kita?” tanya Chase sambil menunjuk ke penumpang di mobil Marshall.

“Iya, Chase!” Marshall yang menjawab.

Skye turun dari mobil Marshall dan menjabat tangan Chase. “Halo, Chase! Namaku Skye. Aku sudah mendengar beberapa hal tentangmu dari Marshall dan Ryder, dan aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama.” Dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Chase.

Aku hanya tertawa saja melihat Chase salah tingkah, karena itu adalah kali pertamanya Chase bersentuhan dengan anjing betina. Sering sih ada anjing betina lewat di Adventure Bay, tapi Chase tidak pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan menyapanya saja tidak. “A-ah, iya, a-aku harap juga begitu! Maksudku, salam kenal.”  Chase berdeham, mencoba menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Hingga akhirnya Zuma keluar dari markas. Aku sempat diberitahu oleh Chase bahwa Zuma sedang tidur siang. Memang sih, Zuma adalah anjing yang senang sekali tidur siang jika tidak ada misi atau aktivitas lain. Dasar tukang tidur.

Tapi, saat Zuma keluar, Skye dan Zuma sama-sama terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

“...Zuma?” Skye terbelalak matanya.

“Skye? Apa itu benar diwimu?” Zuma mengucek matanya dan berkedip berkali-kali. “Mawshall, pukul aku! Ini bukan mimpi kan!?”

“B-bukan...?” Marshall terlihat bingung.

“EH INI SERIUS!? ZUMA, ITU BENAR DIRIMU!?” Skye berteriak kaget dan langsung memeluk Zuma dengan erat, seperti mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

“ASTAGA! INI BENAR KAU! SKYE, AKU WINDU PADAMU!” Zuma balas memeluk Skye sama eratnya dan berteriak senang.

“Tunggu, jadi tadi maksudmu...!?”

“ZUMA ADALAH TEMANMU YANG PERGI MENINGGALKANMU!?” Rocky, Marshall, dan aku kaget serempak.

“A-ada apa?” Chase, yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bertanya.

“Betul! Zuma adalah temanku dulu di penampungan itu! Dia pergi meninggalkan tempat penampungan dan mengejar impiannya. Dan aku lihat ternyata kamu sudah meraihnya!” Skye menangis haru.

“Jangan bilang kamu akan ikut bekewja di Paw Patwol!” Zuma ikut menangis haru, melepas rindunya kepada sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

“Aku... diminta oleh Ryder sih, jadi ya mau tidak mau. Tapi jika seandainya aku harus bekerja sama dengan kawan-kawan yang hebat ini, ditambah dirimu, aku tidak akan mau menolaknya!” sahut Skye. Aww, ini adalah reuni yang sangat menyentuh.

“Ah, syukurlah semua terjadi dengan kebetulan. Aku senang bisa mempertemukan kalian berdua lagi,” kataku.

“Oh, jadi tadi Skye bercerita dia kehilangan temannya, dan temannya itu adalah Zuma?” Chase mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

“Betul, Chase. Skye adalah teman kecilku dawi dulu. Maaf Skye, aku pewgi tanpa pamit di malam itu.” Zuma menurunkan kupingnya.

“Tidak masalah, Zuma. Aku harus jujur, aku sangat merasa hancur saat itu. Namun, melihatmu di sini membuat semangatku untuk hidup kembali.” Skye menyeka air matanya. “Aku senang kamu masih hidup.”

“Jika tidak kawena Wocky dan Wyder, bersama dengan Chase dan Mawshall, aku mungkin sudah mati, Skye. Bewtewima kasihlah kepada meweka.” Zuma menunjukku dan yang lain.

“Kalian semua, walaupun kita baru bertemu, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong dan menjaga Zuma. Aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan diriku kepada Paw Patrol, atas balasanku untuk kalian semua.” Skye berterima kasih kepada kami semua.

“Hei, hei, kami belum mulai penyematannya!” aku tertawa kecil. “Tapi, tentu. Sama-sama. Itulah tugas kami, menolong siapapun, di manapun, kapanpun.”

“Kami senang bisa mempertemukan kalian berdua lagi!” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat. “Jujur... mendengar cerita Skye sempat membuatku sedih. Tapi, setidaknya kalian sudah kembali.”

“Betul itu. Skye akan menjadi tambahan yang sangat hebat di Paw Patrol. Zuma, aku turut senang kepadamu,” sambung Rocky.

“Aku tidak mengerti semua cerita lengkapnya, namun aku senang jika kalian senang, hehe,” ujar Chase sambil meringis.

“Tenang saja. Akan aku kasih tahu nanti setelah penyematan Skye.” Zuma tertawa cekikikan.

“Baik, ayo kita sematkan Skye menjadi anggota keenam kita!” aku langsung berlari ke dalam, diikuti Chase dan yang lainnya dengan sama semangatnya.

Aku senang jika ternyata hal-hal yang aku lakukan mengubah hidup seseorang. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa teman lama Skye yang menghilang adalah salah satu anggota kelompok yang aku buat.

Syukurlah.

* * *

_**Siapa bilang anjing tidak terbang?** _   
_**Helikopter dan sayap, dia kendalikan dengan girang** _   
_**Aksinya selalu membuat orang tercengang** _   
_**Anjing bisa terbang, dan dia sangat kencang.** _

* * *

“Jadi, kenapa aku ditugaskan sebagai pilot di kelompok ini?” tanya Skye kepadaku.

“Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu, jika mendengar namamu. Skye yang mengangkasa di udara, itu yang aku pikirkan,” jawabku.

“Memang peralatan ini masih dalam tahap uji coba. Aku dan Ryder sudah berusaha membuatnya agar perlengkapan ini aman digunakan bagi anjing, tapi kami belum bisa menjaminnya, Skye.” Rocky memasangkan tas milik Skye di punggungnya, yang berisikan sayap prototipe buatan mereka berdua.

“Apa kalian yakin ini aman? Maksudku, ini terdengar tidak mungkin...” Skye terdengar ragu.

“Semoga. Sekarang, kami akan rekam suaramu dulu.” Aku mendekati Skye dan menekan salah satu tombol di tasnya. “Menggonggonglah.”

“Yip!” suara gonggongan Skye sangatlah tinggi, dan pendek. “Sudah!”

“Oke, sekarang, menggonggonglah dan ucapkan, ‘sayap!’,” instruksiku.

“Yip! Sayap!” Skye mengeluarkan sayap dari tasnya. Sebuah sayap besi mengembang dengan jet di belakangnya.

“Agak sulit untuk kali pertama. Ancang-ancang dulu, lalu berlari, dan jika kecepatannya sudah cukup, maka jet akan mendorong badanmu dengan sendirinya. Gunakan badanmu untuk melekuk ke sana dan kemari, dan untuk mendarat lakukan dengan perlahan. Nanti kamu pasti terbiasa sendiri,” jelasku.

“Tentu. Akan aku coba.” Skye mulai berlari. “Anjing ini akan terbang!” dan dia langsung terbang dengan sayapnya.  “Ah! Tolong!”

Aku biarkan saja dia terbang tanpa arah sampai akhirnya Skye bisa mengatur arahnya sendiri.

“Wow! Ini cukup lumayan!” aku dengar teriakannya dari jauh. Dia terbang ke manapun hatinya mengarahkannya. Dan dia sangat kencang terbangnya. “Awas!” tidak lupa dia terbang hampir menabrak kepalaku.

Aku langsung menunduk dan tertawa. “Hati-hati, Skye!” ujarku.

“Tentu! Aku akan mendarat sekarang.” Skye mendekati kami berdua dan mendarat dengan sedikit benturan.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” tanya Rocky.

“Agak sakit untuk mendarat, dan tadi cukup mengerikan saat aku gagal mengendalikan diriku. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil tidak menabrak siapapun, atau apapun, hehe.” Skye hanya meringis.

“Setidaknya tesnya sukses,” aku dan Rocky saling tos dengan satu sama lain, dan juga dengan Skye.

“Aku akan menolong orang dari ketinggian yang tinggi dengah sayap ini. Yip, sayap kembali!” Skye mengembalikan sayapnya ke tas. “Aku menganalisa dari yang lain, dan itu cara untuk mengembalikan peralatan kita, kan?”

“Tentu, kamu pintar sekali,” jawabku.

“Sepertinya aku akan terbiasa jika aku terbang sekali atau dua kali lagi. Sebentar!” Skye mengulangi semua proses dan kembali terbang tanpa aku suruh. Dasar. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Semenjak tes itu, Skye semakin percaya diri untuk menggunakan alatnya. Dia mengendalikan helikopter juga, dan sesuai namanya, Skye mengangkasa di langit biru yang tinggi dalam setiap misi. Hebat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khusus untuk Skye dan Rubble, memang cuman 3 bait karena ~~aku jarang ceritain mereka~~ mereka gak terlibat dalam hubungan denga siapapun di storyku, termasuk Chase ke Skye.
> 
> Bait 1 dan 2 membahas tentang flashback Skye  
> Bait 3 ceritanya setelah dia dilantik.
> 
> danjujurnabilbelumsempetrevisijadikayanyabahasanyaacakacakandehtolong


	6. Rubble: Anjing Tangguh, Anjing Perkasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yang terakhir di markas ini adalah Rubble. Ceritanya cukup panjang, dan sebetulnya sangat mengerikan jika diingat-ingat lagi. Tapi setidaknya saat itu Rubble masih bisa selamat dan punya niatan yang bagus..."
> 
> "Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Rubble adalah anggota terakhir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubble adalah anjing ke-4 di Paw Patrol, namun dia masuknya yang paling terakhir. Hence, dia termuda.
> 
> Lore untuk Rubble ini sih canon sebetulnya, dan sedikit fluff di akhir hehe

_**Yang terakhir, adalah yang kami selamatkan** _  
_**Rubble tersangkut di atas lautan** _  
_**Jika saja kami tidak cekatan** _  
_**Mungkin dia sudah habis dimakan ikan** _

* * *

Untuk Rubble, dia juga hampir mirip dengan tiga anjing yang aku temukan dalam bahaya di daerah markas.

Saat itu aku, Marshall, dan Chase sedang bermain bola di dekat markas.

“Chase, tangkap ini!” aku menendang bola ke arah Chase, dan dia menyundulnya dengan kepalanya.

“Marshall, ambil!” kata Chase sambil menyundulkan bola itu ke arahnya.

“Aku dapat! Aku dapat!” Marshall mengambil ancang-ancang, namun dia meleset. “Maaf. Biar aku ambil!” Marshall mengejar bola itu yang mengarah menuju teluk.

“Lebih baik kita ikuti dia.” Aku mengajak Chase untuk mengejar bola itu.

Namun, saat di dekat teluk, aku lihat Marshall berhenti. Bagian teluk memang sengaja kami pagari untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak ada bola di pagar itu, ataupun dekat Marshall.

“Mana bolanya?” tanya Chase.

“Itu tidak penting! Lihat itu!” Marshall menunjuk ke arah pohon di bawah teluk, yang memang tumbuh agak menyamping.

Ada seekor _bulldog_ kecil yang tersangkut di pohon. Sialnya, pohon itu tepat berada di atas lautan Adventure Bay.

“Hei! Kawan! Kamu tidak apa-apa di sana!?” tanya Marshall, meneriaki anjing itu.

“Oh, hai kawan! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya saja sepertinya aku sedikit bermasalah di sini,” balas anjing itu. Sedikit? Seenaknya! Harus diingat dia sedang berada di atas air terdingin dan terdalam di Adventure Bay, tanpa pengaman apapun!

“Tunggu sebentar di sana! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu!” aku memanjat pagar tersebut dan mencoba turun dari salah satu sisi.

“Tentu! Aku akan menunggu. Aku berharap kalian agak bisa sedikit cepat, karena aku merasakan getaran di pohon ini,” katanya dengan tenang.

Sial, tebingnya terlalu curam. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk terus turun. “Ini terlalu curam...” gumamku.

“Ryder! Berhenti! Biar aku tembak jaringku agar anjing itu bisa menggunakan jaringku untuk berjalan ke tanah!” saran Chase dari atas. Aku berhenti sejenak, dan membiarkan Chase mengambil alih.

“Bark! Jaring!” Chase mengeluarkan jaringnya dari tasnya, dan membidik ke pohon. “Bark! Tembak!” dan dia menembakkan jaringnya ke bagian pohon yang agak lebar, menempel di antara tanah kosong dan ranting pohon yang tebal.

“Pintar! Nak, tolong panjat jaring itu dengan perlahan menuju tanah. Jangan pedulikan bolanya, tidak apa-apa!” perintaku kepada anjing itu.

“Tentu!” dia mengikuti arahanku, dan sekarang dia sudah aman. “Terima kasih, kalian semua!” dia langsung menghampiri kami semua dan melompat ke arahku.

“Hei! Hei!” Aku hanya tertawa. “Sama-sama.”

“Sama-sama!” Chase dan Marshall juga ikut membalas.

“Kenapa kamu bisa di situ, tadi?” tanya Chase.

“Mungkin dia mengejar bola kita,” jawab Marshall. “Ah, maaf ya Ryder.”

“Tidak masalah. Toh nanti bisa beli lagi kok, setidaknya anjing ini selamat.” Aku menaruh anjing itu di tanah. “Siapa namamu, nak?”

“Rubble! Namaku Rubble. Senang bertemu dengan kali—“

Belum selesai Rubble berbicara, suara kencang mengagetkan kami semua. Seperti ada yang kesakitan.

“Uh...?” Chase dan Marshall menatap satu sama lain, kebingungan.

“Tadi itu suara apa?” tanyaku.

“Ah, maaf. Aku belum makan selama tiga hari ini, hehe...” Rubble tersipu malu. Tiga hari dan dia hanya tertawa? Gila.

“Demi apa? Le-lebih baik kamu kami bawa ke markas. Aku harus memberimu makan,” ajakku.

“Be-betul. Dan di sana lebih aman dan lebih nyaman daripada di sini.” Chase juga mengajak Rubble.

“Ayo, Rubble,” kata Marshall pendek.

 

Singkat cerita, Rubble kami bawa ke markas untuk dirawat di sana. Maksudku, memberinya makan.

“Wow, apa itu benar kamu tidak makan selama 3 hawi? Bagaimana kamu bisa?” Zuma terdengar sangat kagum.

“Ah, aku memang anjing tangguh sih, makanya kuat. Tapi sesekali, kalau ditawarkan makanan, mana sanggup aku menolak,” canda Rubble diikuti gelak tawa yang lain.

“Kamu orangnya sangat keren, aku akui! Semestinya kamu tinggal bersama kami,” ujar Skye.

“Ah, aku harap. Sepertinya punya teman-teman seperti kalian seru juga,” balas Rubble.

“Bolehkah dia tinggal di sini, Ryder?” tanya Marshall. “Boleh ya? Boleh ya?”

“Ah, sebetulnya kita masih bisa menerima satu anjing lagi sih...” kataku sambil sedikit bergumam. Namun, belum aku menjawab pertanyaan Marshall, tabletku sudah berbunyi.

“Halo, Ryder di sini,” jawabku. Ah, ternyata Jake yang memanggil.

“Ryder, aku boleh minta bantuan? Aku tidak sengaja tersangkut di gundukan es, dan sekarang gundukannya membuat sebuah kawah kecil. Aku tidak apa-apa, namun di sini semakin dingin...” Jake terlihat sedikit menggigil.

“Ah, baik. Aku akan menuju ke sana secepat mungkin.” Aku menutup telepon tersebut. “Kawan-kawan, ada misi baru.” Aku memberi tahu mereka semua.

“Oh?” Semua perhatian langsung teralihkan kepada diriku.

“Jake tersangkut di gundukan es di gunung salju. Aku akan butuh bantuan Skye untuk mencari dari udara, dan Chase untuk membantuku turun dari atas dengan pengaitmu. Yang lain tolong tetap berjaga di sini ya.” Aku memberikan instruksi.

“Baik!” Skye dan Chase langsung pergi menuju kendaraan mereka, dan aku juga.

Setelah siap semua, kami langsung berangkat menuju lokasi. Namun...

“Ryder! Aku membawa penumpang!” lapor Chase.

“Ah?” Aku menengok ke belakang, dan melihat Rubble kecil sudah naik di atas mobil Chase. “Aku harap kamu tidak apa-apa. Chase, berikan dia sabuk pengaman.”

“Tentu.” Chase menekan sebuah tombol dan sabuk pengaman keluar dari kursinya.

“Ini keren!” komentar Rubble.

“Nikmati perjalananmu, nak,” kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

 

Akhirnya kami sampai di gunung es. Skye sedang mencari di mana Jake berada, dan aku bersama dengan Chase dan Rubble sedang menaiki gunung.

“Ryder! Aku menemukan Jake! Posisinya tepat berada di bawah pagar penginapan. Hati-hati, sepertinya agak curam lokasinya...” lapor Skye.

“Laporan diterima! Terima kasih Skye!” balasku.

“Sama-sama!” Skye pergi menjauhi gunung dan memantau dari jauh.

Kami sampai di pagar penginapan, dan aku langsung turun dari ATVku. Chase juga, diikuti Rubble.

“Bagaimana perjalanannya? Seru?” tanyaku pada Rubble kecil.

“Tentu! Aku tidak menyangka kalian bekerja seperti ini.” Rubble menjawab dengan semangat sekali. “Aku juga tadi diberikan penjelasan tentang Paw Patrol. Jujur, aku tertarik!”

“Baiklah. Tapi kita punya seseorang yang harus diselamatkan. Chase, aku pinjam kerekanmu. Aku akan turun perlahan-lahan dengan kerekanmu sebagai tali pengaman.” Aku mengeluarkan sebuah sekop dari bagasi Chase. Memang, sebelum kita berangkat, aku menitipkan sekop milikku di Chase. “Dan untukmu, Rubble, tolong tetap di sini bersama Chase, oke?”

“Baik.” Rubble menjawab singkat.

“Tentu. Bark! Kerekan!” Chase mengeluarkan kerekan dari mobil polisinya. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan mengkaitkannya di sabuk pengamanku. Aku memanjati pagar, dan turun dengan perlahan ke gundukan tempat Jake terjebak.

“Hei Jake. Bagaimana di sana?” tanyaku dengan nada bercanda.

“Baik, Ryder. Tapi aku mulai kedinginan, brr.” Jake menggigil, terdengar dari nadanya.

“Sebentar, aku akan coba menggali.” Aku mulai menancapkan sekopku ke salah satu bagian gundukan, namun aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya sedikitpun. “Ugh! Saljunya keras!” gerutuku.

“Umm, Ryder, kita kehilangan Rubble!” tiba-tiba Chase melapor dari kalungnya. Hilang?

“ _Loh_ , kok?” tanyaku.

“Ryder! Ada yang datang kepadamu!” Aku melihat ke atas, hanya untuk melihat ternyata Rubble turun dengan sebuah papan seluncur dan helm di kepalanya.

“Yahoo!” Rubble turun sambil berseluncur. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya. Dasar. “Hai, Ryder! Aku pikir aku bisa menjadi bala bantuan di sini!”

“Hei Rubble! Tadi kan aku bilang kamu semestinya tinggal di atas? Dan hati-hati, aku sempat takut sesuatu akan terjadi kepadamu,” kataku cemas.

“Tenang saja, Ryder! Aku kan anjing tangguh!” candanya.

“Omong-omong, aku tidak bisa menggali gundukan ini. Saljunya ada yang keras, dan sepertinya jika aku tidak hati-hati aku bisa membuat longsor. Ada saran?” tanyaku kepada Rubble. Sebetulnya, ini adalah sebuah tes untuk Rubble juga.

“Begitu ya... hmm, ayo kita gali!” Tanpa komandoku, dia langsung menggali sebuah lubang di gundukan Jake.

“Hei! Rubble, jangan! Nanti kamu tersangkut!” cegatku dengan cemas, namun terlambat. Dia sudah hilang dari situ. Aku meminta saran, bukan menyuruhnya untuk pergi! “Jake! Apa ada anjing _bulldog_ di dalam sana yang masuk ke gundukanmu?” tanyaku kepada Jake.

“Oh, maksudmu anjing keren ini yang berhasil melubangi gundukanku agar aku bisa keluar?” dia mengangkat Rubble untuk menunjukkannya kepadaku. Rubble hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menjilati Jake. “Hei, geli!”

Jake langsung keluar dari gundukan itu melalui lubang yang dibuat Rubble, diikuti Rubble dari belakangnya. Mereka berdua selamat.

“Terima kasih ya! Kamu sangat membantu!” Jake berterima kasih kepada Rubble.

“Tidak masalah! Itu adalah keahlianku.” Rubble mengangguk senang.

“Ryder, Rubble ini anjing baru di Paw Patrol kah?” tanyanya kepadaku. Eh?

“Oh, sebetulnya bukan, namun... mungkin?” gumamku pelan di akhir. “Lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang. Ayo, pegang kabel kerekan Chase, Jake. Rubble, kamu ikut di peganganku sini.” Aku merangkul Rubble. “Chase, tolong tarik kerekannya dengan perlahan! Jake sudah selamat!” kataku kepada Chase lewat telepon suaraku.

“Tentu! Bark! Kerekan, kembali!” Dan aku merasakan tarikan dari kerekan Chase mulai menarikku ke atas.

Jake memegang talinya juga, dan kami bertiga naik ke atas.

 

Sampai di atas...

“Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ryder! Terima kasih juga, Chase dan Rubble. Kalian memang yang terbaik.” Jake berterima kasih sekali lagi di atas.

“Sama-sama. Jika kamu butuh bantuan, berteriaklah untuk bantuan,” kataku. “Ayo, kita kembali ke markas sekarang.”

“Aww, aku masih ingin berselancar di sini!” Rubble sedikit mengeluh.

“Kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu setelah kita kembali ke markas, Rubble. Tenang saja.” Aku menaiki ATVku, dan Chase menaiki mobilnya bersama dengan Rubble. “Skye, ayo kembali!”

“Aku ikut!” Skye langsung menghampiri kami bertiga.

Di jalan, aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan tentang Rubble dengan Chase dan Skye lewat telepon.

“Aku akui, penumpangmu sangat baik, Chase. Jujur, tadi bukan aku _loh_ yang menyelamatkan Jake, melainkan Rubble yang menggali ke dalam,” kataku membuka topik.

“Oh, iyakah? Hebat!” Chase membalas. “Lalu, sekarang apa?”

“Jangan lupa tadi dia sempat menuruni gunung itu sendirian dengan papan seluncurnya. Kataku itu keren!” Skye juga menambahkan.

“Iya, sepertinya Rubble sangat senang dengan kegiatan ekstrem.” Aku menjawab.

“Rubble tadi memang keren saat turun, betul!” Chase menimpali.

“Hah?” Aku dengar suara Rubble dari bagian Chase.

“Kami sedang membicarakan dirimu saat turun tadi, Rubble. Kamu tadi berani sekali.” Chase menjawab Rubble.

“Ah, itu. Terima kasih, Chase!” Rubble terdengar senang.

“Aku punya rencana, sebetulnya. Kalian, bawa pulang Rubble dengan selamat. Aku duluan!” Aku mempercepat ATV milikku dan kembali ke markas duluan, meninggalkan Chase dan Skye.

* * *

**_Anjing tangguh dan kuat, itu julukan dirinya_ **  
**_Dia adalah kuli Paw Patrol, jika secara kasar_ **  
**_Tapi bagaimanapun, dia sangatlah ramah_ **  
**_Dan gampang sekali terbawa emosinya._ **

* * *

Setelah berbicara dengan Rocky, aku mengumpulkan semua anjing di lantai atas, termasuk Rubble.

“Jadi, kawan-kawan, aku ada pengumuman mengenai Rubble,”kataku membuka pertemuan itu. “Rubble akan mendapatkan tempat di mana dia bisa tinggal mulai hari ini. Dia akan punya tempat yang nyaman, pemilik yang akan merawatnya dengan baik, dan teman-teman yang baik-baik semua untuk dia.” Nadaku sangat senang saat mengatakan semua kalimat itu.

“Aw, benarkah? Padahal kami baru saja dekat dengan Rubble.” Skye terdengar kecewa.

“Iya, betul. Anjing seperti Wubble sangat jawang di sini, dan sepewtinya agak menyedihkan jika tahu dia akan pewgi.” Zuma juga menambahkan. Rocky hanya diam, karena dia satu-satunya yang sudah tahu rencanaku.

“Tapi ya, apapun itu keputusan Ryder, semoga kamu bahagia ya, Rubble.” Marshall ikut bersedih hati.

“Ah, coba saja kalau aku boleh mengajakmu ke gunung es itu sekali lagi sebelum kamu pergi, Rubble.” Chase menurunkan kupingnya. Sepertinya semua anjing sedih dengan pengumuman bagusku. Atau mungkin mereka salah kaprah.

“Ah? Memangnya ke mana aku akan pergi, Ryder?” pertanyaan Rubble itu sontak membuat keempat anjing yang tadinya sedih, kaget.

“Tunggu sebentar, apa?” Marshall yang bertanya duluan. “Tadi bukannya...?”

“Aku tidak tahu mau ke mana juga, kok! Ryder, apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?” Rubble sedikit menangis. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?

“Kalian berpikir apa sih?” tanyaku balik.

“Rubble pergi meninggalkan kita?” Chase menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin.

“Siapa bilang! Maaf, mungkin aku kurang jelas.” Aku tertawa kecil. “Maksudku, Rubble akan tinggal di Paw Patrol sebagai anggota keenam kita, dan juga bersama kalian semua!”

“A-apa!?” tidak ada yang bisa menahan rasa kaget mereka. Rocky hanya tertawa kecil.

“Betul! Ryder tadi memintaku untuk membuatkan alat untuk Rubble, dan sebetulnya alat itu sudah jadi. Namun masalahnya Rubble masih agak kecil, jadi terpaksa kita sematkan dulu.” Rocky ikut menjawab.

“Wocky, curang! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kepada kami!?” Zuma memukul Rocky dengan main-main.

“Maaf kawan-kawan, aku tidak bisa membocorkan kejutan.” Rocky tertawa lagi. Aku bisa lihat yang lain senang mendengar berita itu, namun aku merasakan mereka agak dendam kepadaku karena 'membohongi' mereka. Salahku juga sih, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hehe.

“Dasar. Rubble, mohon maju ke depan dan katakan sumpahmu di depanku.” Aku meminta Rubble untuk maju. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalung anjing berwarna kuning dengan topi konstruksi di bagian liontinnya dan menaruh kalung itu di tanganku, sambil berjongkok agar setingkat dengan Rubble

Rubble mendekatiku dan langsung menaruh tangannya di kalung itu.

“Katakan kepadaku, bahwa kamu akan siap melayani publik dan menolong siapapun itu, di manapun, kapanpun bersama dengan Paw Patrol,” kataku.

“Aku berjanji akan melayani publik dan menolong siapapun, di manapun, kapanpun, bersama dengan Paw Patrol!” Rubble mengulangi kalimatku.

“Baik. Sumpah sudah disebutkan.” Aku memasangkan kalungnya di leher Rubble, dan memberikan sebuah topi konstruksi sebagai lambang simbolis. “Selamat datang di keluarga Paw Patrol!”

Semuanya bersorak untuk Rubble, dan Rubble langsung tos bersama yang lain.

“Selamat datang, Rubble!”

“Kamu pasti bisa berguna di sini!”

“Kamu layak mendapatkannya, Rubble.”

“Semoga betah bewsama kami ya!”

“Senang kamu akan tinggal di sini!”

Semuanya memberikan selamat kepadanya, bergantian.

“Ah, seperti rasanya ingin menangis. Aku senang kalian mau menerimaku di sini, walaupun kita baru bertemu kurang dari sehari. Terima kasih, Ryder. Terima kasih juga, kalian.” Rubble menangis haru.

“Sebetulnya, kemampuanmu yang membuat dirimu bisa di sini, Rubble. Aku harap kamu akan bisa bergaul dengan yang lainnya di sini. Kalian, karena Rubble yang termuda di sini, aku tidak mau ada senioritas di antar kalian. Kalian harus bisa menjaga hubungan kalian dengan satu sama lain, oke?” pintaku.

“Siap, Ryder!”

Dan penyematan itu mengakhiri hari itu di Paw Patrol. Tapi, dengan berakhirnya hari itu, bertambahlah anggota di Paw Patrol. Rubble, si anjing konstruksi.

* * *

_**Anjing termuda bukan berarti bahan ejekan** _  
_**Dia disayangi semua, walaupun baru sebentar** _  
_**Dia juga senang menolong, itu yang aku perlukan** _  
_**“Jika kau butuh bantuan, berteriaklah untuk meminta bantuan!”** _

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, Rubble sangat senang bermain dengan mereka berlima. Dan lagi, yang lain juga memperlakukan Rubble seperti kawan baik.

“Hei, Rubble! Mau ikut bermain bola?” ajak Marshall suatu hari kepada Rubble. Aku hanya memantau dari balkon.

“Tentu!” Rubble mengikuti Marshall ke lapangan, dan di sana sudah ada Chase bersama Rocky dan Zuma. Skye sedang bersantai di depan rumah anjingnya, jika kau tanya di mana dia.

“Ayo, kalian! Permainan akan segera dimulai!” Chase meminta mereka berdua untuk bergegas.

“Sebentar!” Marshall berlari, diikuti Rubble. Namun sayangnya Rubble tersandung, dan menimpa Marshall, membuat mereka berdua jatuh.

“Oof!” Aku bisa dengar mereka mengeluh kesakitan.

“Rubble! Marshall!” Chase panik. Rocky dan Zuma langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Mereka tadi ada di sisi yang lain.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” Rocky membantu Marshall untuk bangun, dan Zuma membantu Rubble.

“Tidak ada yang tewluka kan?” Zuma bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

“Tenang saja, tidak.” Marshall tertawa kecil.

“Iya, iya. Kami tidak terluka serius kok. Paling hanya lecet sedikit.” Rubble membalas.

“Rubble, pipimu!” Chase melihat sesuatu di muka Rubble.

“Kenapa?” Rubble memegang pipinya dan dia sedikit kaget. “Oh, darah ya? Tenang. Hanya luka kecil ini kan?”

“Tapi tetap saja, Rubble. Sekecil apapun, infeksi bisa terjadi. Sebentar. Arf! P3K!” Marshall mengeluarkan P3K dari tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kapas dan iodin dari perlengkapannya. “Rocky, tolong aku dengan kapasnya. Rubble, tunggu.”

“Woof! Perekat!” Rocky mengeluarkan perekat dari tasnya, dan memasangkannya di kapas. Setelah Marshall membersihkan luka Rubble, Rocky memasangkan kapas itu dengan capitannya.

“Dah, setidaknya sekarang aman.” Marshall bangkit dan mengembalikan P3Knya ke tasnya. Begitu pula Rocky.

“Aw, terima kasih kalian. Sebetulnya itu tidak masalah sih, tapi aku hargai itu.” Rubble berterima kasih.

“Sama-sama. Ayo, kita main sekarang.” Rocky mengajak yang lain sembari pergi ke posisinya semula

“Tunggu aku, Wocky!” Zuma mengikuti Rocky ke posisi miliknya. Chase dan Marshall juga, diikuti Rubble.

“Hei, kawan-kawan! Tadi Rubble kenapa?” Skye baru datang ke lapangan.

“Dia tewluka. Tapi Mawshall dan Wocky sudah menanganinya.” Zuma yang membalas.

“ _Oalah_. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Karena aku sudah selesai bermalas-malasannya, boleh aku ikutan bermain dengan kalian?” tanya Skye.

“Tentu saja! Rubble, kamu dengan Rocky dan Zuma ya. Skye denganku dan Chase.” Marshall meminta Rubble untuk ke sisi sebelah.

“Baik!” Rubble menempati posisinya, dan mereka mulai bermain bola bersama-sama.

“Ah, mereka sangat peduli dengan hal kecil ya...” Aku kembali masuk ke dalam markas.

Itu yang aku ingin lihat dari Paw Patrol. Rasa kekeluargaan yang hangat, bahkan tanpa diriku menuntun mereka. Sebetulnya sih... kalau mereka aku tinggal, aku yakin mereka akan bisa menjalani kehidupan bersama-sama. Namun, bukan berarti aku mau meninggalkan Paw Patrol ya. Itu hanya pikiranku saja kok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore aslinya bisa dilihat di S1E12, Pups Get A Rubble kalo gak salah.
> 
> Bait 1 dan 2 membahas flashback Rubble saat pertama kali masuk.  
> Bait 3 waktunya setelah pelantikan dan di antara Running Through Time juga, pokoknya setelah Paw Patrol 'lengkap'.


	7. Paw Patrol: Epilogue

_**Banyak cerita terjadi di kelompok ini** _   
_**Tidak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun kami lewati** _   
_**Kami masih kuat, tegar, dan bekerja tanpa pamrih** _   
_**Paw Patrol, akan selalu siap beraksi!** _

* * *

Dan itu mengakhiri ceritaku tentang mereka berenam. Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi sebelum Paw Patrol menjadi Paw Patrol di hari ini. Mereka semua sangat bertalenta, senang menolong orang, dan melindungi satu sama lain seperti layaknya keluarga.

Aku senang jika Paw Patrol menjadi sangat berguna. Tidak hanya untuk publik. Namun juga untuk anjing-anjing ini. Mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru, begitu bertemu denganku.

Dan lagi... Paw Patrol akan terus bertahan hingga maut yang memisahkan kita.

Oh iya, aku memang tidak sempat bercerita tentang Everest dan Tracker, namun mungkin di lain kesempatan, aku akan bercerita tentang mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang...

“Ryder! Ada misi baru!” Marshall tiba-tiba memperingatiku dari kalungnya.

“Oh, sebentar, aku akan ke lantai atas! Terima kasih laporannya, Marshall!” aku langsung menutup telepon itu. Iya, terkadang aku membiarkan anjing-anjing itu berjaga di atas, bergantian. Agar mereka merasakan rasanya menjadi seperti diriku juga.

Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin berkata satu hal sebelum aku pergi.

**_Kekeluargaan itu adalah hal yang sulit didapatkan, namun sulit dihancurkan juga. Jika kalian sudah mempunyai keluarga, pertahankan ya?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation ciptaan Keith Chapman dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita dan puisi fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit seperserpun. Karya ini milik saya sendiri, sisanya saya tidak mengambil hak cipta sedikitpun.


End file.
